


The Constellation On Your Skin

by lazy_bird



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bagginshield as a secondary couple, Barduil - Freeform, F/M, Kiliel as a minor couple, M/M, Modern AU, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, The Hobbit - Freeform, The Hobbit AU, The hobbit modern AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2019-10-09 22:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17413652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_bird/pseuds/lazy_bird
Summary: Professor Thranduil Greenleaf has two things to things to worry about: his work and his family. There can't be anything else distracting him after his wife's passing. But, things don't always go according to plan, especially when he lives in a world where Soulmates exist.But what is he going to do when he gets The Marks after his first soulmate died? How will he deal with it? He will have to understand that just because you ignore a problem, doesn't mean it will go away.Now he has another one, a professor named Bard Bowman creating a bit of chaos in his life. How will he balance these two people while growing as a person and as a parent?Oh, Thranduil... Godspeed.





	1. Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Yey! Another Barduil fic!  
> I know that I have other fics to finish but I promise this one I will finish. It will be five to six chapters (hopefully) but I will continue the unfinished ones. I just need to get my groove on.  
> I hope all of you enjoy this fic.  
> It's going to be snappy and quirky and angsty just like mama likes it.
> 
> Disclaimer: English is not my first language.

Thranduil was a professor of the arts at his university. It was a job well paid and he got to do what he loved the most: talking about the wonderful world of art. Because of his passion for it, he didn’t tolerate the nonchalant attitude of students who didn’t take it seriously, making the classes a bit harder than necessary, making students drop out of it.   

It was a shame, to be honest because that man was brilliant. Just that he took things a bit too personal when it came to the topic. Even some of his colleges, who taught a variation of the same subject wouldn’t even start a conversation about art because it would either turn into a debate or an unnecessary argument.   

But, when a student with genuine interest came into his class, he would do anything in his power to help them. He was pro-student but he loved more his job than anything else—which was a bit of a problem.  

Now, his department was on the other side of the Science Department where biology, physics and the god-awful math was (among others). Thranduil was good with dates—he can tell you the day, month, year of every painting, sculpture or installation that has ever been made but when it came to actual equations... it was like asking Duchamp to stick with traditional art. Never going to happen.   

Now, let’s not say that Professor Greenleaf was an idiot when it came to math but he believed it was an acquired taste that he will never like. For example, his son dating a brute: an acquired taste that will probably take years to develop. Not that Thranduil had a leash around his son’s neck. He believed in freedom of any kind of expression but... aesthetically speaking... it was like comparing Michelangelo’s David to a wooden stick figure made by a five-year-old.  

Harsh? Yes. Did he cared? No.  

But, to each their own.  

As Professor Greenleaf walked regally through the halls of his beloved department, he was wearing a brown suit vest with a white dress shirt and a brown tie with dress pants of the same material. His long blond hair was pushed back and he was carrying a suitcase and a folder on the other hand. Professor Greenleaf looked so dazzling and intimidating at the same time that it was no wonder people were attracted to him to be later shut down from the dream faster than rain.   

“Professor Greenleaf,” called a student. One of his favorites, if he had to admit.   

He stopped and waited for mister Bagging to catch up with him. “Good morning,”  

“Good morning,” he smiled. “I apologize for stopping you like this but I just wanted to thank you on the reading that you recommended me. It really helped me with my thesis.” he then took a worn-down book from his bag and gave it to Thranduil.   

“I am glad it helped.” he gestured Bilbo to walk with him. “How far are you with it?”  

Bilbo chuckled sheepishly. “I am still on the draft and I still feel like it needs more but I just don’t know what. I have to go to the library tonight and continue to with it but I am actually having fun doing this.” that made the professor smile.  

“That’s good to hear though I believe not many students share your sentiment. They can’t wait to get this over with,”  

“Can you blame them, professor?” Thranduil gave a small shrug.   

Then Thranduil noticed something on his arm. He raised a dark eyebrow as he saw that god-awful S that middle schoolers tend to draw on their notebooks. There was no way Bilbo was capable of drawing such a thing on his skin. The kid was a serious and devoted student and only those who daydream or get bored easily tend to draw it.  

When Bilbo noticed, he blushed and hid his arm. That’s when it hit him.   

“So, it’s happening to you too, huh?”  

Bilbo nodded. “It’s quite embarrassing,”  _It sure is_ , thought Thranduil.  _Your soulmate is a basic and ditsy person_ , he thought again and Thranduil couldn’t help but feel bad for his student. After all, the same thing happened with his son. “We haven’t met yet,” he confessed.  

“Good,” said Thranduil not caring how much his words meant to the student. How much they weight. “there is always time for recreational activities... after you finish with your work. I really hope this isn’t the reason why you are taking your time.”  

Again, Bilbo blushed and shook his head really fast. “No! No! I just want it to be perfect, that’s all. I can’t afford to submit a mediocre job, plus I have other classes to attend to.” that pleased Thranduil enough and gave Bilbo an approving nod.  

“That’s good to hear, Mister Baggins,” he stopped. “If you need any more recommendations, feel free to stop by my office. I am pretty sure I may have more material for you.” Bilbo nodded with a smile and left.  

As Thranduil took a turn on one of the halls, he bumped into someone, making him drop his folder and other belongings to the floor and yelped as a Styrofoam coffee spilled all over his book. It felt like hitting a wall but when he saw the drenched paper cover, he let out a loud gasp and bent down to retreat it. Some coffee drops landed on the folder but it wasn’t as bad as his poor book.   

“I am so sorry—”    

“Who the hell stands like a statue in a corner of hall?!” Thranduil yelled as he wiped the coffee with his hands.   

“I’m sorry,” said the man again and took his book and cleaned it with something white. “You’ll get burned, let me.” Thranduil looked up and saw a man with shaggy and long brown hair, curls over his glasses, an unkept five o’clock shadow and brown eyes.   

With his white robe, he took the book and cleaned it.   

“Again, I am sorry. I was just blowing it—” but Thranduil took the book.  

“Never mind,” he said through his teeth as he walked away. “Why is there a Science Department professor here?” he wanted to say  _fuck_ but he was about to enter the class. He was definitely not in the mood now to have coffee.   

The students could feel the tension as Professor Greenleaf entered. That day no one dared ask a question, which backfired. That made him angry when no one raised their hand to participate and he started calling students, one by one, for them to say something.   

When the day was over, Thranduil waited in his office like usual in order to attend any student who would come by if they had any questions. It was rare for that to happen but there were a few brave souls here and there.   

He placed the book on his desk and looked at it. Now it was in worse condition than before. Thranduil had read it so many times, highlighted, added comments and post-it notes that it barely looked like a book at all.   

Now it smelled like coffee and the pages were wrinkly with brown stains.   

“Knock-knock,” said Professor Sylvan as she popped her head. “You look happy,”   

“ _Happy_ doesn’t even begin to describe it,” he sighed. “Fucking imbecile.” that piqued Tauriel’s interest.   

“What happened?” she took a chair and sat. Thranduil could smell the paint and charcoal on her. Her ripped jeans showing her knees were stained with black fingerprints while her striped black and white shirt was in worse condition.   

One would think that she was a messy person but it was the opposite. Which was rare in an artist. Chaos is one of the many tools a person can use when creating a piece but she took organization very seriously. Only when she was in her zone that she forgets to wipe her hands on a cloth.   

Those two have been friends since before they worked together in the same department. While Thranduil taught Modern Art and Theory of Art, Tauriel taught Drawing and Painting in another building close to Humanities. They met at a gallery exhibition for her own art and Thranduil criticized her work to a point where Tauriel had to intervene.   

 _It’s quite easy to criticize a work of art when you don’t have the talent to create_ , she said as she sipped her champagne.  

 _Well, it’s easy when the artist doesn’t know what she’s doing_ , he smiled as he took a sip also.  

And that was it. A friendship was born.  

Thranduil pointed at his book. “Someone from the Science Department decided to stay still in a corner, with hot coffee. It’s ruined.”  

Tauriel raised an eyebrow. “Thranduil, that book has been begging to be put out of its misery since I can remember,” she touched it, the corners of it were already split and curled. “Get a new one.”  

“This book has been my tool since forever. I can't do that. They should just ban anyone who isn’t taking class or work in here.” he spat.  

“And by  _they_ , you mean...?”  

“God.” Tauriel snorted.   

“You are so dramatic,” she stood up and Thranduil scratched his arm. It itched for some reason. “It was an accident. Get over it. Besides, that edition is  _old_.” Thranduil stayed silent because it didn’t matter. “I guess it has sentimental value, which is fine but there is nothing in that book that you don’t already know.” and to that, Thranduil didn’t have something to say.  

“Whatever. Look, are we up for coffee tomorrow?” he said as he stood up to get his things.   

“Duh. You know that Gandalf has the best coffee in the entire campus.” she waited for Thranduil to close the office. “Are you sure you want coffee tomorrow? You know, after your near-death experience?” Thranduil scowled and Tauriel chuckled.   

When they arrived at their cars, Thranduil waited for her to enter.  

“By the way, I can’t wait to hear about your son-in-law.” Thranduil rolled his eyes.   

“Get out of here,” and then she left, laughing.  

  

The next morning, Thranduil arrived at Gandalf’s office in the Philosophy Department. To get to the History of Art Department, one has to go through the halls of those classes to arrive at the other building. It was a maze and one could get lost easily but since Professor Thranduil has been teaching there for more than ten years, it was second nature by now.   

There stood Professor Sylvan with her hair up in a ponytail, black jeans, a white V neck shirt, and a black leather jacket. Totally opposite from Thranduil. He was wearing a gray dress pant with suspenders and a white dress shirt with his hair over his shoulder.   

Of course, there were rumors about those two.   

Which irritated Thranduil. Like, why can’t a man a woman be just friends? There were no sexual or romantic feelings for the other, especially in a world where soulmate existed. Well, like everything on this planet, there are exceptions to the rule and there have been cases where people who aren’t considered soulmates have fallen in love without the help of the marks.   

Let us explain about The Marks.  

The Marks are one of the biggest mysteries that society has yet to fully comprehend. They don’t know where they come from and how they activate. It can happen at any age and in any type of corner of the world.   

That being said, there are things that have been proven like, if person A and person B’s mark has been activated and one of them gets a tattoo then the tattoo will not appear on the other person’s skin, if person C writes or does any type of marking, then said marking will not appear to the other party.  

There have been rare cases where person A writes something with their finger and person B can feel it but those are still being mystified as we speak.   

Also, if person A hurt themselves (example, self-harming.) then person B will not feel it or have the markings. If person A is on the other side of the planet, the markings will appear but very faint indicating the distance. Markers, pens, and brush strokes are the most common with the markings—if a pencil is being used, there will be a faint graphite marking but it’s frown upon. It’s unnecessary.  

There have been cases where there is a third party when it comes to the markings but those are very rare also but not rejected since they are soulmates. But there has never (so far) been a case where person A has person B and C as soulmates but person B and C are not.   

And of course, even if they are the same gender, the marks apply and no one—not even the state and religion, can intervene.   

Can the markings can be undone?   

Yes, but it’s very painful and it affects the psyche of the people involve. There aren’t enough studies because it’s considered a taboo.  

What happens when one of them die?  

The one who is still alive will feel a sense of loss greater than any type of loss because it would feel like something is missing. Like there is a big void that can’t be filled. The skin feels cold and numb until the person can finally move on but it takes a lot of time for it to happen.   

Can a person have another soulmate?  

Yes. It happens but most of the time the other person who is in mourning will take a lot of time to accept the fact that it’s happening. Hence the point of if marks can be undone but most of those cases are kept hush-hush because there are groups of people who can’t understand such things and shame the people involve.   

Can a person live the rest of their lives without markings?  

Yes, and it seems that that specific group is okay with that fact. It’s a totally different experience and some even view them as free spirits (not in the hippie kind of way) but like they don’t have to worry about it. It’s like they know but that doesn’t mean that they can’t fall in love, which can be very painful.   

Can a person fall in love and marry and have a family with a person who isn’t technically their soulmate? 

Yes. Humans are still humans who can interact with others and find them interesting enough to start one. But there have been cases where one of them gets the markings and problems emerge but either way it is not discouraged.   

What about age gaps?  

This has been studied countless of times and the largest age gaps that have ever been recorded is twenty years. But they have realized that has generations continue to progress it’s not as extreme as before but it is possible. It has been proven that if person A who is the oldest and person B is still in their teens, then nothing happens.   

Which is why the how the marks are activated is still a mystery.  

  

Tauriel noticed how Thranduil was still in a very bitter mood. She wanted to ask but when he reached her, he opened the door for her to enter and both of them greeted Professor Gandalf Gray and got in line. Professor Elrond Peredhel was there chatting with his wife Professor Celebrían Peredhel-Nerwen as they pour themselves a bit on their own mugs.   

“Please, leave a bit for us,” said Thranduil as took a Styrofoam cup and gave one to Tauriel.   

Both of them looked back and smiled politely. “Right, your sour look indicates that you need it more than us,” said Elrond and Celebrían chuckled. “And good morning to you too.” Thranduil rolled his eyes.  

“There is enough for everyone,” came Gandalf with his own mug. “I can always make more.”  

“For the Science Department?” mumbled Thranduil and Gandalf looked confused and then remembered.   

“Oh!” he scratched his beard. “That was a favor. Long story.”  

“Don’t they have their own coffee makers over there?” Thranduil moved and poured coffee and then added milk. The smell was fantastic and it was already taking effect on his mood.   

“Thranduil, you sure hold grudges for the silliest things.” Tauriel shook her head as she mixed the sugar with her black coffee. Both of them took a sip and felt the warmth going down their throat and Thranduil tried his best to not show his delight.  

“Did something happen?” Gandalf sounded amused and interested as he sat on the edge of his desk. Celebrían linked her arm around her husbands and both of them took a step back to listen. People sure love gossip.  

“Nothing.”   

Tauriel scoffed. “An  _accident_.” She looked at Thranduil.   

“An accident that could have been prevented if the person would have stayed in their own department.” he snapped at Tauriel, which made her sigh.  

“It’s a book.”  

“I’m leaving,” Thranduil walked away and opened the door. He wasn’t about to stay and let Tauriel tell him what is and isn’t silly. Especially in front of his colleges.   

He took a sip and turned the corner but stopped when Tauriel called for him. Thranduil sighed and looked back as she quickened her pace a bit to meet him. She was going on about how he should just relax and that he should stop taking things so personally all the time. There was no reason why he should give the power to ruin his day to an accident.  

“Fine!” he said started walking. “As long as I don’t have to see that man again—” and as Thranduil was about to take the corner again, he crashed into someone, making the coffee spill all over his shirt, mouth, and shit. “Fuck! Hot!” he yelled as he separated the sticky fabric from his skin.   

Thranduil even dropped his suitcase to focus on his skin. Tauriel ran back to get napkins to help his friend, leaving them alone.   

“Oh, my gods! I am so sorry!” Thranduil looked up and saw that it was the man from before.   

The man took the ends of his lap coat and tried to help but Thranduil took the man’s wrists with force and got them away from him. “Don’t... touch me.” Thranduil was full of frustration and anger to a point that his hands were shaking.   

“Sir... I apologize.”  

“Thranduil, let’s go to the faculty bathroom,” said Tauriel as she came back with napkins. Thranduil took them and pressed them as they passed the man and disappeared.   

When they got to the bathroom, Tauriel told him to take his shirt off and that she will wash it as he treated his skin. His pale skin was so red that even Tauriel winced when she looked at it.   

“That fucking gorilla...” said Thranduil as he pressed a cold napkin on his chest.   

“Just focus on your skin, Thran, okay?” she said as she rubbed the fabric together then she sighed as she held up to see better. “White of all days...” Thranduil grunted. “I removed part of it but it’s a bit visible.”  

“Give it to me, I’ll dry it. Go to class.” Tauriel nodded and walked past him. “I can’t believe it happened again.”  

“That’s the guy?” he nodded. “Wow... talk about meet-cutes, huh?” Thranduil glared and Tauriel raised her hands. “I’m going. I’m going but do me a favor and try not to give other people a hard time because of this accident.”  

“Go.” but Tauriel didn’t move when she noticed something on his left forearm.   

“What’s that?” Thranduil looked and cursed in his head. He forgot  _that_ happened.   

“Nothing. Go to your class.”  

“You’re not the type to write on your arm, Thranduil.” it had the letters  _BBFBM_ written in blue ink.  

“You’re looking into things.” he walked towards the hand drier and placed his shirt under it.  

Tauriel wasn’t buying it but decided to let it go. She knew her friend took his body seriously. The only “unhealthy” thing he consumes is Gandalf’s coffee and the occasional scotch when they are together. Never has he taken a pen and write something on his skin when he was so organized. Was this the reason why he was in a worse mood?  

“Hm.” but decided to let it go. Tauriel knew that he was a very secretive person and that was okay. She had her own secrets and she knew that he will tell her when he felt comfortable. “I’ll text you later.”   

 

When Tauriel left, Thranduil pressed his back towards the wall and pinched the bridge of his nose. This really couldn’t be happening... first his book— _the_ book was damaged, then he got burned and to top it all up... he got the mark. The stupid soulmate mark on his forearm. He knew that Tauriel wasn’t an idiot and he was grateful that she let it go but it was only a matter of time before he tells her.   

He looked at his forearm again and touched the blue letters. What does  _BBFBM_ even mean? Was this some sort of divine punishment because of his distaste for his son’s soulmate? He was so sure that he was never going to end up with another soulmate after his wife’s passing but the itching was there.   

Who could it be?  

No. Right there he decided to ignore it in the meantime. Thranduil didn’t have time to play this game when he had a job to do and a family to take care off. If he was still in his twenties, he would have asked the person to meet and start the relationship but he was in his mid-thirties and it was just not the same.  

When Thranduil put his suspenders on he felt the itching again. _Ignore it,_ _Thranduil_ _... Ignore it_ , he thought over and over again. But then he felt like someone was underling something and curiosity got the best of him. With a long sigh, he pulled his sleeve up and saw the word  _Definitely_ underlined two times under the other letters.  

“What does this even mean—fuck this.” he huffed as he looked one last time in the mirror and saw that the stain was still visible. This experience only made him make a mental note about how he should definitely, next time bring extra clothes.  

 

After the weekend, Thranduil was more cautious about his surroundings. He did bring new clothes and left them in his office but so far so good. Also, the letters faded over the course of the days and there haven’t been any new ones, which brought great relief. If the person stops writing then that means that Thranduil will forget about the markings and continue with his life as if nothing happens.   

As long as Thranduil himself doesn’t write anything then the other person will never know and ask to meet. Was Professor Greenleaf being selfish? That’s up to debate because one side would say yes because he wasn’t thinking about the other person in the situation. Some would think that the person  _deserves_ to know because they are, after all, soulmates. Why deprive the other person of a life of love?  

But, on the other hand, some would say that it wasn’t selfish because Thranduil needs time to process the fact that he has  _another_ soulmate. That’s an incredible pressure on the person. It makes them question everything in their lives, about the marks themselves and even about life in general. Their routine can change drastically overnight.  

Thranduil even questioned it when he was with his son.   

Legolas was a boy of sixteen, popular, exceeding not only mentally but physically and has a bright future ahead of him and when Thranduil got the news that he already got a soulmate, it brought unpleasant memories about his wife’s passing and it  _scared_ him.   

What if Legolas' soulmate died? He didn’t want the same suffering he went through for his son. It changes a person for life.   

Oh, but when Legolas brought him home that was another inner tantrum for Thranduil. The kid was a year younger than his son, short, husky or chubby—whatever the term these days are—with red curls and an attempt for a beard. Like, Thranduil couldn’t even hide the fact that he couldn’t believe that this kid was his son’s soulmate.   

That night Legolas fought with Thranduil saying how disappointed he was at his own father for being so cruel and inconsiderate and that his mother would have greeted Gimli with open arms. That struck a chord and Thranduil decided to end the conversation there.  

“I am not telling you to stop seeing him, Legolas,” Thranduil said as he placed the dishes on the dishwasher. “I just can’t... I just can’t understand that it’s a kid like  _that_.”  

Legolas was getting red and Thranduil could see tears rising up. For the first time in his life, Thranduil saw how disappointed his son was at him, “Don’t worry. You won’t ever have to see him again. It’s not like you deserve to know how wonderful Gimli is and how happy he makes me.”  

Thranduil reflected on this but then brushed it off. Legolas was just sixteen. He is too young to know what true love is even if he already has the markings. His son was still living in his teens and soon enough he will realize that not everything is about love.   

“Is Legolas still not talking to you?” asked Tauriel and Thranduil stopped at the corner of the hall and peaked. There was no one so they continued walking toward the scent of freshly made coffee.   

“He talks to me—he doesn’t have a choice but he still angry.” Tauriel gave him a look as she waited for her to open the door. Thranduil wasn’t taking any chances.  

“Have you apologized?”   

“At this point? It has been a month. Legolas got his mother’s stubbornness so this is going to be a long ride.”  

“Only his mother’s? Have you met yourself?” she scoffed as she got her own mug from her bag.   

“I am not that unreasonable—why did you bring your own mug?” it looked like it was made by a five-year-old.  

“Says the guy who still hasn’t apologized to his only son—and because I made it and I love it. I’ve been taking some pottery classes and I know it’s not perfect,” she said it as she glared at Thranduil who mouthed a  _yikes_. “I still have a long way to go but it’s my first attempt and I’m really proud.”  

"Clearly, you should be,” Thranduil said with a hint of sarcasm as he took another Styrofoam cup and waited for Tauriel to finish. “Good thing your  _forté_ is on another medium.”  

Tauriel rolled her eyes, “You are so lucky that I am your friend.”  

“How so?” he said, gesturing her to move a bit so that he could get some coffee.  

“Because I know that deep,  _deeeeeep_ down, you aren’t that much of an asshole.” that made Thranduil chuckle.   

“I appreciate that,” he shook his head as he took a sip with a smile.   

Both of them exited but sat on of the wooden benches for the students to sit while waiting for the class, since they still had a bit of time to kill. The hall was open and had arches with columns and they could see the rest of the campus. It looked like it wasn’t going to be another day of accidents and burns and Thranduil believed that it was a sign that today was going to be a good day.  

“Besides, it’s not  _that_ ugly.” she looked at it, examining it. Thranduil waited for her to come to her senses. Then she sighed. “It’s  _hideous_.” she sounded defeated and Thranduil couldn’t help but snort a laugh. “But it has personality! It’s unique!” Tauriel said, defending her poor creation. “I wonder if Eru feels like this all the time.”  

Both of them laughed as Thranduil listened to Tauriel talk about the pottery class and how she wants to master it as soon as possible to incorporate in her process of creation in her art. It was a cute talk and the spring winds were very calming and he couldn’t help but feel a bit good.  

But that didn’t last long.   

When Thranduil first class ended (which sailed smoothly to the relief of his students) and he was getting his things to move to another classroom (because the department can be incompetent from time to time. Since he has two different classes, they thought it would be okay to move him.) he heard a knock and someone opening the door. It was the klutz.  

He looked a bit disheveled with his curls all over his eyes, his glasses were hanging from the collar of his band shirt that had the word  _Queen_ on top and bellow it was four men with their face half in shadows, his lab coat, and some washout jeans. When they locked eyes, the man made an  _aha!_  face and entered with one of his hand behind his back.  

Unconsciously, Thranduil took a step back with his papers. It appears that the man didn’t have any sort of liquids near him but he wasn’t taking any chances.  

“Good morning,” said the man. “Professor Greenleaf, correct?”  

Thranduil nodded slowly. “Good morning, how can I help you?” the man scratched his stubble with his free hand and took a deep breath.  

“I wanted to apologize for the two incidents. You know... the book and even the shirt.” _Thanks for reminding me_ , thought Thranduil and he sighed as he continued to organize his things.  

“There is nothing to be done since...” Thranduil realized that he was being unreasonable too. There goes Tauriel getting in his head again. “it was an accident.”  

“Oh, ok. Right. But still,” he revealed the thing that he had behind his back. He squinted his eyes as he stretched his arm to get a better view. Did he forget that he had glasses? “I got this for you. I felt really bad.”   

Thranduil glanced and saw that it was his book, the same edition but new. His eyes winded and his mouth dropped open. “Where did you get this?” he whispered. “It’s nearly impossible to get this edition since it’s so old...” the man shrugged. “I cannot accept this,” said Thranduil as he glanced up. “It was an accident.”  

“Oh...” the man squinted his eyes again. “I have no use for it. I don’t know about art. It’s not my thing. I just don’t get it.” Thranduil let out an involuntary sharp breath.   

Thranduil looked at him up and down, “Clearly,” that made the man swallow a bit of saliva.   

Then he placed the book on the desk. “Take it. We’re even now, I guess.” and walked away. “Goodbye,”  

Thranduil took the book and walked towards the door to give it back but then he stopped. It wasn’t like the book itself was worth something but it was the first book his late wife gave him when they were dating. As Tauriel said,  _there is nothing in that book that you don’t already know_  but it still had her handwriting and even though it looked like it does, he wasn’t about to replace it.   

He let out a grunt and went back to the desk and threw the book inside his satchel and exited the classroom with his briefcase on the other side. Thranduil hoped he would never see this man again. There was something about him that made him jittery. Thranduil didn’t even ask for a name—well, it didn’t matter anyway.   

Thranduil didn’t need another thing to think about.  

Time to move forward.  

 

The next morning Thranduil walked towards the Philosophy Department and saw the man again. He couldn’t help but roll his eyes and wait for him to be a few feet away so that they didn’t have to interact.  

 But he noticed that the man was walking and not looking where he was going. He was looking at some papers and Thranduil knew that it was a recipe for disaster. When he noticed that the man was about to turn the corner, Thranduil quickened his pace and grabbed the man’s collar, preventing him from crashing into a few students.   

The man made a gagging noise that made the students jump, startled from the sudden noise and the body that was a few inches from them. Thranduil nodded them a good morning and let go of the collar.  

“Watch where you’re going.”   

The man massaged his neck. “Thank you, I was distracted.”   

Thranduil opened the door, ignoring him and saw Tauriel chatting with Elrond and Celebrían with her ugly mug. “Good morning!” said Tauriel and lifted her mug like a cheer.  

“Morning,”   

“Good morning,” said the man and the other three professors gave a polite but a bit confused greeting.  

“Ah! Bard!” said Gandalf coming in too. “Good morning! How is the project going?”  

After that, Thranduil tuned out their conversation and focused on his colleagues.   

“I was just saying that I am planning on making another mug for my pottery class. I need to get better,” said Tauriel. “So, expect a new addition to your china set.” she took a sip of her coffee, the light hitting the ugly mug.  

“Please, don’t,” said Thranduil when he positioned himself with his coffee. Elrond and Celebrían laughed.   

“Don’t worry, you two are getting your own too.” Elrond and Celebrían’s laughter died a bit, making Thranduil laugh a bit out loud and then gave them a triumph look.  

“Let’s go,” said Thranduil and both of them went and sat on the bench.   

Thranduil told Tauriel about what happened yesterday and she was enjoying the story.   

“I mean, who does that? People should just move on,” said Thranduil.  

“Well, did you say thank you?”  

“No. Why would I do that? I didn’t ask for it. He did that all on his own. I even told him I didn’t need it but he didn’t give me any choice.”  

“Hm. Well, he did go out of his way to give it to you.”  

“Again, I didn’t ask for him to do that.”  

“Maybe he is just that nice of a person.” Thranduil rolled his eyes. “There aren’t many of those now and days.” she took a sip and Thranduil knew what she was doing.  

“He even said that art wasn’t his thing and that he didn’t get it. It’s obvious that I am an art professor.”   

“Science and math aren’t your things either.”  

“But to say it to my face, Tauriel.”   

To that, she let out a grunt and slapped her thigh. “You are just looking for a reason not to like him. He damaged your book and now you’re nitpicking everything he does. He is just another professor. Let it go, Thran.” Thranduil closed his mouth. “It’s not like you guys are going to keep talking to each other.” she stood up and looked at her wristwatch. “We have to go. Just... don’t be so proud all the time.”  

Thranduil stood up, shocked by that. “You say it like it’s a bad thing.”  

“To a degree, love.” she shrugged. “You’re too proud to accept that it was an accident, you are too proud to accept the book, you’re too proud to accept Legolas’ boyfriend—”  

“Here we go...”  

“Look at me in the eye and tell me I’m wrong.” but Thranduil gestured her dismissively. “You’re even too proud to admit it to yourself. You’re already 36, it’s time to loosen up a bit.”   

“Thanks for reminding me that I’m old,”  

Tauriel smirked. “You’re welcome.”  

  

The next morning, Thranduil couldn’t get Tauriel’s words out of his mind. He would never admit it to her face that she was right but having Legolas in such a sour mood for so long. It was taking a toll on him.   

Over the weekend he will try to talk to him and see if they can go back to their normal selves but in the meantime, baby steps.  

That day, he waited for the Bard guy to come and get his coffee so that he could thank him. The man took his time to get to the Philosophy Department but he arrived, with the same paper, his glasses on and an intense stare. He was mumbling something and again, not looking where he was going.  

“ _Ehemm_.” Thranduil cleared his throat and Bard stopped abruptly, just a few inches away from him.   

“Oh. Good morning.”   

Thranduil wanted to say again that he should be more careful but he wasn’t Bard’s mother so he just ignored it.   

“Good morning,” he took a deep breath, it shouldn’t be this hard. Maybe Tauriel was right... but then again, he will never admit that. “Look, I know I came out as rude but I realized that even though I never asked you to buy the book for me and did this on your own accord with your own time and money—” he stopped himself and took another deep breath but when he exhaled, it came out as a grunt. “Forget what I just said. Thank you, for the book.”   

“It was nothing,” Thranduil looked up and saw a small smile. “and about your shirt—”  

Thranduil raised a hand. “You’ve done enough.”  

“Alright. Also, I realized that I might have offended you in a way. But it’s the truth, I really can’t understand art,” Thranduil was about to say something when Bard opened his mouth and said, “ _For the artist, the truth highlights a familiar and predictable corollary: artmaking can be a rather lonely, thankless affair. Virtually all artists spend some of their time (and some artists spend virtually all of their time) producing work that no one else much cares about. It just seems to come with the territory. But for some reason—self-defense, perhaps—artists find it tempting to romanticize this lack of response, often by (heroically) picturing themselves peering deeply into the underlying nature of things long before anyone else has eyes to follow_.”  

“How the hell—”  

“I read the first pages and I really couldn’t understand such cold reasoning.” but Thranduil was still shocked. He just quotes a whole paragraph perfectly. “I don’t understand who would want to submit to such a thing. Again, I apologize.” No words were coming out.   

“I have never seen Greenleaf without an answer when it comes to this,” chuckled Gandalf as he opened the door. “The coffee is done, you two.”  

Bard entered leaving Thranduil behind, still stunned for what just happened.   


	2. The Muse of History

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second Chapter! Yes!
> 
> There will be a lot of talking but since it's a bit of a slow burn, that tends to happen. 
> 
> Hopefully, it's not a clusterfuck and I hope you all enjoy it!

There he was again, mumbling while looking at the same piece of paper. At this point, it was wrinkled with the corners bent and with a few stains. Thranduil didn’t want to admit it but he wanted to see what was so interesting. What was taking all his attention? Bard almost crashed with the door before opening it and entering. 

As Tauriel was talking about how she almost lost the tip of her finger because she wasn’t paying attention when she was sharpening her pencil with an X-Acto knife, Thranduil was trying to ignore the itching/tickling sensation that appeared as he sipped his coffee. 

It was below his thumb so he had to walk holding something in order to hide it. It wasn’t until he got to his classroom that he got a peek and slammed his palm (hard) on the desk making some students jump. 

The mystery of the gender was revealed in the most awkward way. Like, couldn’t she just write the word  _tampons_  on a sticky note or on the phone? Why must she write it on her hand? He was used to the “lady” talk when his wife was still alive and Tauriel wasn’t shy about the matter but how would  _he_  explain the word when he has a son? 

The last thing Thranduil needed was someone asking and realizing what was happening. 

“Has... Has anyone have a band-aid?” he asked and a female student gave him one. She looked nervous but he thanked her, a bit relaxed now that he had something to hide the word and she let out a slow breath. Actually, the whole classroom let out a relieved breath.

Thranduil wanted to write in his skin and tell her to stop but that would make her notice the marks and he wasn’t ready. Now, once he finishes teaching, he’ll go to the nearest drugstore and buy all sizes of band-aids just in case something like this happens again. 

“Did you cut yourself or something?” asked Tauriel as she sat down on one of the chairs in his office. He was grading some papers.

“Hm.” he managed to say.

“ _Hm_  indeed... anyway, I did some digging.” she opened a drawer and took a pen and paper from his desk and positioned herself to draw. 

“About?” 

She looked at him and then at the paper. “About the science professor.” Thranduil involuntarily clenched his jaw which she noticed since Tauriel was sketching him.  

“Really?” he wanted to sound uninterested as he read the answers of his students but he could’ve answered differently. Not with a  _really_ _?_  But more with a  _why?_

“Ujumm,” was she luring him in? Why was Tauriel being so mysterious—it was annoying. 

With that, Thranduil sighed, tossed the red pen and looked at her. “I know you are dying to—” Tauriel pushed his chin with her finger. 

“Don’t move. Just keep doing what you are doing.” 

“You really are bossy.”

“Assertive.”

“Just tell me, for the love of—” he grunted.

“Well, his name is Bard Bowman, from Laketown, Erebor, thirty-four years old, currently living here in Rovanion, divorced, three kids, he is a math professor but he has worked as an astronomy professor before,” she said looking up at her friend and then at her paper. 

“Why did you do this?” the divorce part was the thing that caught him by surprise. Usually, divorces are due to neither being soulmates or they are but the case is so extreme that divorce is the only option. 

Tauriel shrugged. “It’s not every day that someone new comes to our department from another and happens to be cute.”

Thranduil scoffed. “Where? How? Are you high?” she kicked his seat.

“I just like that type, ok? I like them scruffy.”

“You really find beauty in the oddest places.” Tauriel shrugged and told him to relax now.

“It comes with the territory,” both of them chuckled. 

“Well, then why don’t you ask him out or something?” did it just felt wrong saying those words? 

Nah.

He is just over thinking stuff.

Tauriel shook her head. “I do like them scruffy but he seems like...” she bit her pencil, thinking. “I don’t know... like, I like attention and he seems like the type who doesn’t know how to read a room,” Thranduil couldn’t help but agree with that.

“Don’t you feel bad talking about someone like that behind their backs?” Tauriel shrugged.

“There is no harm in gossiping from time to time, Thran. Plus, he really piqued my interest. I wanted to know! Can you blame me?” Thranduil rolled his eyes and then gasped when he felt the sensation again. 

“You okay there?” she asked and Thranduil nodded. 

“I remembered something,” he lied and Tauriel knew it. 

Thranduil isn’t the type to just “remember” something. Her suspicions were true then. But he has always been the type to be reserved so Tauriel didn’t hold it against him. She just wished that he’d be a bit more open but at this stage? And if he really has a new soulmate then Thranduil must be struggling. 

“Right,” she folded her paper and left the pen on the desk. “I’m gonna head out first. I am tired and tomorrow is a new day and you know how Thursdays can be. Coffee tomorrow?” Thranduil nodded and she closed the door.

Thranduil waited a few seconds and removed the band-aid. The word  _tampon_  was still there but a bit faded. The new sensation came when the soulmate smudged the word with squiggly lines.

“Hm... so you bought the tampons, huh?” then he blushed and grunted. “What’s the matter with me?” 

He decided to focus on his papers and forget her. Thranduil knew that there was going to be a time where he  _has_  to tell her but if he can prolong it then he will do that. But soon he got to Bilbo’s test and noticed something odd. 

Bilbo was getting a few wrong answers that Thranduil knew he knew. Was it the stress of the thesis? Could be but some of these questions were reviewed in the class and he got them right. Even though he got a B (a low B) it wasn’t like his student to get this grade.

It was a bit disappointing. Thranduil knew the potential this kid had and to have a B-? If he had gotten an F or a D or even a C Thranduil would have known that he didn’t study (not even that—even if Bilbo didn’t study, he would have gotten a better grade) but this grade meant something else. 

It meant that Mister Baggins had his mind somewhere else.

And Thranduil knew where and it annoyed him for some reason. This is why he didn’t want to acknowledge the fact that he got another soulmate. It messes with the brain and fucks what’s normal in their life. He wasn’t disappointed in Bilbo (to an extent—Bilbo should know better) but more irked at the soulmate part. 

Bilbo didn’t ask for this. Thranduil didn’t ask for this and for some reason it happened without their consent and now they have to deal with it one way or another. If they asked Thranduil if he wanted a soulmate, he would say  _no._ Of course not! His only soulmate was his wife and the universe took her from him and now it wants to give him another?

Seriously, it can go fuck itself

As he finished grading some of the papers, he got a text from Legolas. 

_Adda, I’m going to the mall with Aragorn and Gimli. I’ll eat there._

Thranduil let out a long breath. At least he stopped calling him by his name and went back to  _adda_ _._

Thranduil replied,

 _Ok. Come home before six. It’s a school night._  

Then Legolas replied with a thumbs up emoji.

This coldness his son was giving him was getting to Thranduil. He just needed the weekend to apologize. He knew he did wrong but it Thranduil couldn’t help but feel like that. What a mess. 

“I just wish soulmates didn’t exist,” he said as he turned off the lights and headed home.

When he got home, there was no one there. It was dark and a bit lonely. 

Maybe he should invest in a dog and have someone to greet him excitedly every time he arrives. Maybe he missed having someone to be happy to be there. It was in those times that his mind would become cruel and show him the memories of the time when his wife would be waiting on the couch, watching tv.

Not that a dog would ever replace such connection but the fact that Legolas was being distant did make the loneliness bigger. If Tauriel were here she would say,  _well what did you expect?_  And she would be right. This was practically his fault.

Thranduil might be stubborn but not ignorant.

He was about to place his keys on the table but decided not to. Cooking felt like a hassle and right now Thranduil wasn’t in the mood to eat while staring at an empty table. 

There was a café near the university where the Wi-Fi was good and the food was great. Plus, the atmosphere was good enough to concentrate on doing work. It wasn’t like he did that every day but it was good to change of scenery. Also, the sooner he finishes grading the papers, the better. 

When he got there, there were a few students talking with each other, some had their laptops on and books open. Suddenly he got a flashback when he was their age back in 2006. Legolas was only three and his wife was still taking care of him. 

She made the proposal that she would take care of their son while he finished studying and as soon as he finished, it was her turn. Though, Thranduil suggested to do it at the same time she said,

“I just don’t want to miss those miles stone,” she said as made funny faces while feeding Legolas. 

“And what about me?” Thranduil said as he poked Legolas’ chubby cheeks. “I think we can make it work.”

“Darling, if we both go then who will be there? A nanny? No, I will be there and will record and even call you.” Thranduil playfully glared at her.

“You are just being greedy. You want Legolas all to yourself.” to that, his wife laughed. 

“Maybe.” she teased. 

“ _Maybe_  you could study during the day, and I’ll do it during the night.” his wife thought about it but shrugged. 

“Both of us would be too busy studying. Trust  _me_ , Thran, my darling,” she grabbed his chin and kissed his lips. “this will work.”

“Professor Thranduil?” a voice called to him, bringing him back to the present. 

“Bilbo?” he was wearing a dark green apron and a nervous expression. “You... work here?”

He nodded. “I am helping raise a relative, so...”

And here Thranduil thought that Bilbo got a B- because of the soulmate. How silly of him! 

“How noble of you,” Bilbo shrugged.

“Would you like me to take your order? I can do it before clocking out.” Thranduil nodded and ordered. “Well, I’ll be going. I’ll tell another waitress to come here if you need anything. Enjoy your meal, Professor.”

The waitress that came was young, younger than Bilbo, tall, brunette and pretty. There was something in her eyes that made him take another look but decided to shrug it off. After he finished eating and reviewing the papers, the waitress came and both of them went to the cash register to pay.

Then something caught his eye. 

There was a flyer with like six puppies nuzzling close to each other. To think he was considering it a few hours ago. 

“Are you interested, sir?” said the waitress. He thought for a moment. It would be nice to have a new companion. “they are seven weeks old and ready to be adopted.”

“I don’t recognize that breed.”

The girl smiled. “Funny story, they are a mix of a Husky and Golden Retriever. My Husky—her name is Yuki, found this handsome young Golden Retriever when she escaped from my dad’s grip—he can be such an airhead sometimes, anyway, da’ didn’t realize what was happening until the owner of said Retriever came, mad as hell.”

Thranduil just looked at her as she kept going on and on about the dogs.

“Hm.” he tapped the flyer. “There’s no phone number.” to that, the girl made an apologetic face.

“I don’t like putting my phone number there, people kept calling to ask me out.”

“Smart.”

“Thanks! So, are you interested? They are very cute and they deserve a good home.”

“I’ll think about it.” she looked disappointed as she smiled and nodded. 

But then he stopped on his tracks and thought about it. His wife wanted a dog as soon as Legolas was old enough to take care of it but that day never came. Should he honor that suggestion? Thranduil was very clean and organized and dogs tend to be a bit chaotic, unlike cats that need a roof, food and a litter box but... the puppies looked very cute indeed. 

Though the fact that they are a mix breed of two of the most attention-seeking breed did make him hesitate even more. But, would this also help get back on Legolas’ good side? What if an apology wasn’t enough?

“Actually,” he said as he crossed his arms, tapping his finger on his skin. “would it be okay if I see them first?” the girl’s eyes sparkled with delight and nodded.

“Of course!” she took his receipt and wrote the address, her phone number, and her name.  “This Saturday, around noon a few people will come to pick some of the puppies. If you’d like, you can come that day.” he nodded. 

“Thank you,” he looked at the name. “Sigrid. I promise I will keep this professional,” he smiled and she giggled, blushing a bit. 

“A dog?!” asked Tauriel when Thranduil told her the next morning. Her ugly mug shinned with the morning sun and her red hair was up in a messy bun. “Don’t you think a cat is better suited for you?”

Thranduil made a so-so gesture with his free hand. “The puppies were cute and I don’t need another antipathetic creature in my home.”

“Not all cats are like that, Thran. Some are loveable if you treat them right.” then she giggled. “To think you, out of all people, are a dog person.” he shrugged again.

“I’m an as-long-as-they-behave-pet kind of person.”

“Animals are still animals, Thran. You better then take them to a trainer or something because otherwise there will be chaos.” she took a sip.

“I know. Better start saving then—well, if I go through with it.” 

“If you do get a dog, I want to see it. I can even help you.” Thranduil considered it and nodded. 

“Right. Your type is scruffy.” he teased and she chuckled. 

“I doubt you would ever let your dog be scruffy. I can just imagine it. A dark green collar with a silver ID plate with some weird historic name and well groomed.” Thranduil liked the image if he was being honest. This was actually convincing him to go through with it. 

“Good morning,” said a voice from the distance. 

Thranduil and Tauriel looked from their bench and saw Bard, with a brand-new paper in hand, his lab coat on and a half tucked in dark blue shirt and some jeans. 

“Good morning,” they both said and waited for him to enter the office. 

“Why do you like that type again?”

Tauriel sighed. “I don’t know. They look like the type to pin you against the wall, I think.” she sighed again.

Thranduil looked at her a bit weird, not understanding. “Anyone can pin you against a wall,”

She rolled her eyes, “I think they look adventurous.”

“Bard looks like the type to stay in his house watching tv with a beer in his hand.”

“Why are you so mean? Are you still bothered by him? It’s been almost a week already. Besides, he has three kids—maybe that’s the reason.” 

“I have a son.”

“Exactly. One son. Not three. Give the guy a break.”

“Fine,” 

“You should talk to him. I have.” that caught Thranduil’s attention.

“When?” he was very surprised.

“During lunch at the café. I see him there a few times.” great, now Thranduil has to pay attention when he goes there. 

“I’ve never noticed.” 

“Of course you don’t—you know what? You two are the same when it comes to work, you know that, right?” Thranduil attempted a poor job at hiding how offended he was. “Yeah, let that sink it.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You know why I don’t take you to galleries anymore—or even museums?”

“Because you are a horrible friend?”

“Because I go there to  _enjoy_  myself. Immerse myself in the beautiful and detailed paintings and art pieces—to see how a brushstroke looks up close and then from a distance, how a piece of wood can tie a whole sculpture, now you, on the other hand, my dear friend, you do the opposite. You look for flaws to a point that I’ve tried to talk to you and you ignore me.”

Thranduil took a sip of his coffee, “That’s my job,”

“EXACTLY!” she yelled. “See? You agree with me.”

“Oh, shut up. I love my job.”

“And he does too. The difference is the subject. Though I do agree that he shouldn’t read and walk at the same time but it’s practically the same.”

“And what would you have me do, oh wise one?” he said sarcastically.

“Get out of your comfort zone. Talk to him a bit and see where it goes but don’t—for the love of Eru, don’t test him. Don't make it hard on the poor man. I know your little games. I was part of it once.” Thranduil smirked.

“And you passed with flying colors, you should be proud.” Tauriel slapped his arm.

“You got me jumping through hoops, you bastard. Maybe you’ll find him interesting.”

“Doubt it.” Tauriel glared. “All right, all right! I just have to find the right moment. I will not go up to him, though. Let it come naturally.”

“As long as you put effort, Thran. You love learning, right? Maybe he can teach you something.”

“I am not interested in math,” 

Tauriel threw her head back and grunted. Then she stood up. “Stop looking for excuses. Eru knows you need more friends.” Thranduil stood up.

“You’re the only friend I need.” they started walking through the halls, saying good morning to some of their students.

“Under different circumstances, I would have been like  _aaaww_ _!_ But that is sad so, Godspeed.”

When Friday came, Thranduil was considering what Tauriel said. If he does it then she will leave the topic alone so the faster the better, right? But still, he was in no hurry to make conversations with Bard, not when he had other things to focus on.

First, it was the mark, which has been dormant all day, which was a good thing. The girl can wait. In his list, she is the last thing on there and it will remain like that for as long as possible. 

Now, how will the conversation go between him and Legolas? He doesn’t want to fuck it up. Thranduil really doesn’t want that. He just has to organize himself.

First, he will make breakfast, talk to him, apologize then surprise him with a puppy... hm... so this means that he  _will_  get the puppy. It’s not a bad addition to this equation. 

If it’s a girl puppy, he will name her Clio but if it’s a boy puppy, Aquiles. 

Was Thranduil getting excited over a puppy? This can actually be a good thing! He will definitely go tomorrow and see the puppies. 

That day Thranduil didn’t talk to Bard. 

His mind was focused on that damned paper and the mood wasn’t right. Thranduil wasn’t about to go and interrupt him. That would be rude. As he said, it has to flow naturally. Today was not that day. Oh, well! Better luck next time!

Saturday morning, Thranduil woke up early to make breakfast. He was making Legolas’ favorite: scramble eggs with cheese, with chopped onions and green peppers with toast and orange juice. In fact, he added bacon to the mix. Extra special for his son.

Legolas came down, following the scent and sat down on the table.

“I am making breakfast,” Thranduil said.

“I see.”

When he finished, he placed the plate in front of him and both of them started eating. It was quiet at first as Thranduil was trying to come up with the right words. He wanted to be delicate but straight to the point. The last thing he wanted was to make things worse.

“So, how’s Gimli?” Legolas glanced at his father. He chewed slowly, realizing what was happening.

“He's fine.”

“Did you guys have fun at the mall?”

“Yes.”

“Good. What else did you guys do?”

Legolas was silent for a moment. “I went to his house,” now it was Thranduil’s time to look up. “with Aragorn.” Legolas could see the tension in his father’s shoulders as it relaxed when he mentioned that there was another person. “His father wanted to meet me.”

“Really?”

“Yup.”

“Is he a good person?”

“Yeah, though he doesn’t like me.” Thranduil choked on his juice.

“Excuse me?” he cleaned his mouth. “What happened?”

A person not liking his son? Is this brute blind? Legolas is perfect at everything. He is a good person, smart and athletic. Can charm anyone and is a social butterfly. Who wouldn’t like him? 

Legolas shrugged. “Nothing much happened. I guess his impression of me wasn’t as good as I thought.” 

“But you are...  _you_.” Thranduil couldn’t find the words. “You are a good son, a good student, a good friend, a good person. Who is this man?”

Legolas looked at his father. “Just a regular father, I guess. But you know who else is all those things? Gimli.” 

Thranduil looked at his son and placed his fork down. “Son, about that... I know I said some harsh words and I just wanted to say that I’m sorry.”

Legolas looked shocked at his father’s words. It wasn’t like Thranduil to accept the fact that he was wrong all the time. He made sure damn well that he was in the right, no matter how insane it sounded. 

“Look, my mind is complicated, alright? I was just shocked that you got the mark at such a young age and I really didn’t imagine that your soulmate would be... well, like that—wait, let me finish.” Legolas glared at that. “Regardless of my opinion of him, the mark is undeniable. He is your soulmate and I was wrong for being, like Tauriel says, an asshole.”

Legolas smiled as he took a chunk of eggs. 

“There are things that right now I can’t say when it comes to the mark. Losing your mother was... hard.” It was more than hard. There isn’t a word that could describe what Thranduil went through. “And as a father, there are some experiences that one cannot just voice them out. Maybe when you’re older we can have this talk, but the point is, at least I'm not the only unreasonable parent out there.”

“Apology accepted. Now all you have to do is apologize to Gimli.”

“You really are a stubborn child,”

“Do you think Gimli’s dad should apologize to me after he clearly showed signs of disapproval?” 

“You’re too smart for your age.” Legolas stood up with his plate and placed them on the sink.

“I have to thank you for that, adda.” 

Thranduil got ready to go see the puppies. He had told Legolas that he was going out to buy some things and that he will come home soon. Legolas seemed to be in a better mood after their conversation so Thranduil knew he did well.

He can already hear Tauriel saying, “Told ya so,”

The house wasn’t that far, only twenty minutes without traffic. The house was small but had a large front yard and a balcony. He had texted the girl saying that he will be passing by and she replied with an excited  _Alright!_

Thranduil parked and saw that Sigrid was already waiting for him. He decided not to get too dressed up, only in a buttoned-down light blue shirt with dark blue pants and a gray cardigan. He gets cold easily so it wasn't a problem.

“Hi!” said the girl as she gestured him to follow her. “I am so happy you came! There are only three puppies left so, please, take your time with them.”

“Thank you,” he said as he looked around the house.

It looked tidy with a few chewing toys on the floor, a few open books here and there. It was bright, with all the windows open and it smelled homey. Like freshly made coffee and fabric softener. It was an odd combination, for sure but it somewhat fitted the place.

“Right now, the puppies are playing in the back yard, so watch yourself here.” she hopped from one foot to the other as she crossed a fence that is usually made for babies so that they don’t walk or crawl too far. 

Thranduil could hear the puppies yapping and playing. And they looked cuter in person. He was actually getting this good feeling that this was the right choice. When he got closer, he saw Yuki, laying there as two of the puppies wrestled and bit their fluffy ears. But there was another who stayed close to the mother, sitting and looking at its siblings.

“Right now, we have two males and one female. These two are very playful and the love attention but the other one, she is very quiet.” she took the two puppies and held them on each arm. They tried to keep playing, struggling in her arms. “Alright! Alright! Geez!” she put them on the ground and they kept playing.

“What about that one,” he pointed. 

“Well, she doesn’t leave her mother’s side, I’m afraid.”

He got closer and placed his hand in front of the puppy and the mother, who sniffed it and then licked it. Then Thranduil patted Yuki and took the puppy. He could feel Yuki’s eyes on him as he scratched behind the puppy's ears.  _The feeling is mutual, Yuki_ , he thought.

“Oh! She didn’t run away,” said Sigrid. “Usually when someone wants to take her because she is the only one with mitch-match eyes, she would run towards the mother.”

“She is cute,” he said as the puppy licked his cheek. That pleased her. 

“So, you’ll take her?” for some reason Thranduil felt guilty. He wasn’t the sentimental type but he couldn’t help but feel bad for Yuki. Some stranger taking her children away, not understanding why or if they will be alright. 

“I think so, yes.” Sigrid jumped and clapped.

“Yes! Perfect!”

“But can I pick her up later? I would love to go to PetSmart and buy her the necessary things first. I don’t want to get home without anything.”

“Sure thing! If people come and want her, I’ll tell them she’s already taken.”

“Thank you, I won’t be long gone.”

“Cool beans. I know my da’ will be happy to see that one go. He was worried no one would want her. I think he even got attached to her—oh, but don’t worry. We cannot keep the puppies, so you’re good.”

“Perfect.”

When he got to PetSmart, he got a collar with a leash, bowls for food and water, pee pads, toys, and food. After he played, he wrote down in his agenda to make a budget for the dog. Well, for Clio. 

When he came back, Sigrid said that two of the puppies were gone and Clio was sleeping next to her mother. It looked so lonely. 

“I texted my da’ saying that someone was taking the girl and he had to see who was the lucky soul who could take her without running away. He is in the back.” Thranduil followed him and saw a man crunched down, caressing the sleeping puppy. “Da’?” but he didn’t respond. “Da’!” the man jumped a bit and stood up. 

“You have got to be kidding me,” said Thranduil softly.

“Professor Greenleaf?” Sigrid looked at her dad and then at the man. 

Bard look so different! He wasn’t wearing a lab coat but a tight shirt, showing his thick arms, his hair was pulled back on a half ponytail—no curls covering his gray eyes and even though he still had the stubble, it didn’t look out of place at all. If Thranduil was in some other place, he wouldn’t have noticed him at all!

“You know him?” asked Sigrid.

“We work at the same university—you didn’t tell me his name.”

“Uh—Actually I did, da’.” she huffed and crossed her arms. “I told you his name, you just didn’t listen.” Bard smiled a sheepish smile.

“Right. Sorry.”

Bard stepped closer and extended his hand. Thranduil took it and shook it.

“What are the chances, huh?” Bard said.

“You can... say that again.” the surprise was so huge, that Thranduil’s heart leaped so hard that it sent chills down his spine. He could feel his ears getting warm. 

Tauriel is going to have such a field day with this. He just knows it.

“Sigrid, this is the guy I had to buy the book for.” her eyes winded in surprise. 

“I am so sorry for my da’,” she said. What an honest girl. 

“Let me get her,” said Bard and took her gently from the grass and giving her to Thranduil. “Do you have a name for her?”

“Well, since she’s a girl, then Clio.” he caressed her head as Clio breathed deeply in his arms. “My son is going to love her.”

“You have a son?” Bard sounded surprised.

“Um, yes. His name is Legolas.”

“You’re Legolas Greenleaf’s father!?” said Sigrid grabbing her father’s arm. “Oh, my god!”

“You know my son?”

“No wonder you looked so familiar with the flashy blond hair!” A very honest girl, indeed. “Oh, wow! We go to the same school! We are in the same grade but in different classes. He takes mostly AP but we share math together.”

“I apologize but I don’t recall Legolas knowing a Sigrid,” Sigrid blushed and chuckled nervously. 

“Well, we are not friends. He is very popular and hangs out with his cool friends.” Thranduil smiled, proud of his son. “Everyone knows who Legolas, Aragorn, and Boromir are. They even know Arwen! I think Aragorn and Arwen are dating. They seem to talk a lot with one another but they look so good together!”

“Ah, Arwen Peredhel. She is the daughter of two of my colleagues. Bard has met them.”

“Really?” Bard asked. 

Sigrid slapped his arm. “Da’! You’re killing me right now!” Bard chuckled.

“Sorry, love. You know how I get when I am reviewing SATs questions.” 

“You drink coffee with them,” said Thranduil. “In an office,” 

“I’m sorry,” he said again. “I just get into the questions. I have to make sure they are correct—it's a special favor for a friend. Celeborn trusts me with these.”

“Wait, Celeborn Nerwen?”

“Yes. That’s him.”

“Bard... Celebrían Peredhel-Newen is Celeborn’s daughter.” to that Bard blushed.  _He really is an airhead_ , thought Thranduil.

“Da’... you’re an airhead. How can you not—” then she sighed. “I apologize for my father,”

“It’s quite alright.” chuckled Thranduil. He was... having a bit of fun. “Well, I should get going then,” 

“I’ll accompany you,” said Bard and Sigrid followed but stopped when she got a phone call. She mouthed  _It’s ma’_ , and turned around. When they got to the door, Bard patted the head of the sleeping puppy. “I’m going to miss this pup. I really hope she will be a happy puppy.”

“She will, don’t worry about that. I wouldn’t adopt a dog if I wasn’t ready.” Bard nodded, satisfied.

“Again, I am sorry for my absentmindedness during the week. I get so into it that I just lose focus on what’s around me.”

“I can’t still believe you didn’t notice Celebrían.”

“We don’t know each other that well, and she probably didn’t want to disturb me or something.” Thranduil shrugged. 

“Well, good bye,” said Thranduil opening the passenger seat and putting Clio safely on the seat.

“I’ll see you on Monday, Thranduil.” he waved and Thranduil drove away.

When Thranduil got home, he called for Legolas to come really quick to help with the things out the car. The expression of his son was priceless. It went from normal, confused, then shock and then excitement when he saw the drowsy puppy in his father’s arms.

“Wha—Like, what is—Adda? Huh? Puppy?”

Legolas took Clio from his arms and lifted her like a baby in the air. “Her name is Clio.”

“Clio... I can’t believe my adda gave you such a nerdy name.”

“Legolas...”

“Good thing no one knows who Clio is,” he sat down and placed the puppy on the floor. 

“Of course, people know who—just help me out. I think I went a bit overboard. Plus, I have to text Tauriel. I know she will want to see her.”

“Oh... Tauriel is coming?” Legolas didn’t look at his father but he failed at hiding the anticipation in his voice.

Thranduil looked down and smirked. How he missed his teenage crushes. Cute moment of seeing that person walk, the sigh that escaped from their chest and the butterflies when their smile was directed towards them. 

“You can call Gimli over,”

Legolas snapped his head up. “Really?”

“Yes.”

“All—All right! Let me... Let me call him.” he ran towards his room; his phone was probably on his bed.

“Wait! Legolas! Help me first!”

Gimli arrived first. Tauriel was busy finishing her ceramic class but she promised to come by as soon as possible. Thranduil knew that today was going to be a noisy day.

He was making tea before ordering some take-out. Again, he wasn’t in the mood to cook. When he placed the teacup in front of Gimli, he asked what he wanted to eat. The poor boy looked nervous and even looked at Legolas. 

“He’ll have what I’m having,” Legolas wink and Gimli blushed. 

“Very well,” said Thranduil as he placed his hand on Gimli’s red head. “You don’t have to be so tense, boy. You’re fine.” and then ruffed the curls a bit.

When Thranduil was out of ear shot, Legolas extended his hand over the table and smiled. Gimli took it and felt as those slender fingers wrapped out his chubby hand. 

“This is my adda’s way of apologizing,” he reassured him. There was a small smile but Legolas knew it was going to take some time.

When Tauriel arrived, she came in and greeted everyone. She bumped her hip with Thranduil as she passed him to give a kiss on Legolas’ cheek and then shake Gimli’s hand.

“So, this is the handsome boy that I’ve keep hearing.” she smiled and Gimli smiled, nervously.

Legolas raised an eyebrow at that but dismissed it when Thranduil pulled her ear playfully. “We need to talk.”

“Oh, alright.” she followed him to the living room where they sat as they enjoyed the cup of tea. “By the way, Clio is so cute! I thought you were going to name her something nerdy.”

“Clio is the Muse of History from Greek mythology.”

“Ah. There it is.”

“Anyway, you won’t believe what happened...”

“WHAT!?” Tauriel screamed, making Legolas and Gimli jump in their seats. She fallowed Thranduil when they heard the doorbell ring. She was grabbing his shoulders, shaking him and asking for more details. 

“Tauriel, let me pay the man.”

“I can’t believe this happened! What are the odds! Wait, you weren’t a jerk to him, right?”

Thranduil sighed as he took the bags and placed them on the table. “I wasn’t.”

“Must be freezing in hell,” mumbled Legolas and then he high fived Tauriel.

“I really wasn’t,” he said again. “You should see how he looks like when he doesn’t look like a homeless person,”

“Ah... there’s the Thranduil we know and love,” said Tauriel as she sat and took a plate to eat. “How does he look like, though?”

“Like a normal person, actually. It scared me. He had his hair pulled back, no white coat and he is surprisingly jacked.” that caught Tauriel’s attention. 

“Oh, really?” she raised her eyebrows up and down. 

“Are you already imagining him pinning you against the wall?”

“Oh, adda!” blushed Legolas. “Gross! Come on, Gimli. Let’s eat in my room.” Gimli fallowed.

“Leave the door open!”

“Listen to your dad, lover boy!”

“Shut up!” usually what follows would be the slamming of the door but there wasn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like writing Thranduil like a snappy jerk and his friends and family snapping back ahahha
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	3. Wicked Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am having fun writing this.  
> I said that it was going to be a short fic but now I don't know. We'll see where this goes.  
> Really, I hope that you enjoy this chapter.  
> Thranduil is a piece of work but don't hate him ahahaha  
> I am thinking about doing a Bagginshield spinoff but that's much later when I've cemented Thran and Bard's relationship and if I feel like I need to write more, probably a Kiliel. Maybe.  
> Tell me what you all thought!  
> Again, thank you!

Thranduil’s new ugly mug (courtesy of Tauriel) laid on top of Thranduil’s thigh as he talked to his best friend about Legolas’ father-in-law. He was still outraged by the attitude the man gave his son (even though Thranduil did the same thing) and Tauriel just listened, for the third time, her eyes drifting from time to time to the outside of the hall. 

“That man should be lucky,” 

“Let it go. Your son is grown enough to take care of it.” 

“Lucky to have  _my_  son as a son-in-law,” Thranduil wasn’t listening. “He didn’t get out of his car to meet me; can you believe that?” 

“Did you got out of the house to meet him? No.” 

“I can’t be doing all the hard work, Tauriel.” she rolled her eyes. 

“You and your ego—” 

“Good morning,” a disheveled man approached, with a few papers under his arm. No coffee yet. 

“Good morning, Bard.” 

“So, how is Clio?” Thranduil took a sip but didn’t position himself to talk to him. His leg was crossed and his chest was towards Tauriel. She slapped his knee—she really knew him too well. What a curse. 

“Clio is doing good. She cried during the night but she fell asleep quickly.” Bard looked worried.  

“Oh, no...” 

“She was trying to get on the bed but I bought her a comfy one, so she’ll be fine.” Thranduil took another sip. He still had to get used of its weight.  

“I remember when Yuki did the same. In the end me, my wife and I had to let her sleep on the bed.” Thranduil glanced at Tauriel, who looked away, sipping her coffee. He really didn’t like knowing stuff about other people who are not aware. “Now I can’t sleep without her on my feet.” 

“Clio is cute—” 

“Super cute! Those eyes, oh my gods! And her fur is so soft!” chimed in Tauriel. 

“Clio is cute _but_ ,” Thranduil said again after being interrupted. “she will sleep on the floor. I cannot be having fur on my bed.” Bard raised an eyebrow. 

“Huh.” Bard made a thinking face. “I thought you said that you wouldn’t adopt a dog if you weren’t ready.” Thranduil glanced up and cleared his throat.  

He could feel his cheeks flushing. For someone who didn’t pay attention where he walks, having those eyes on him felt like being under a microscope.  

“I did say that,” he shifted uncomfortably for a second and Tauriel was loving every second of it. “but a dog should stay on the floor. She has a comfortable bed. I cannot spoil her.” 

“Huh.” 

“What?” it was sharper than intended but Thranduil wanted this to be over.  

“We’ll see how long that lasts.” he gave a small smile as he looked down at Thranduil, making him look away. Another chill down his spine. “Well, I’ll see you guys later.” and then Bard entered the office. 

After he was gone, Thranduil let out a sharp breath. “Where did that  _nasty_  personality come from?” 

“Nasty? You mean hot.” 

“No, I don’t. He wasn’t like that when we talked over at his place.” Tauriel made a sly smirk. “Stop that.” 

“That will show you how complicated people can be and to not judge a book by its cover. For example, Gimli is such a cute and charming kid even though you said, when you saw him for the first time... what was it? Refresh my memory?” 

Thranduil didn’t want to say it  _now_. It just made him feel shitty about himself. “A Griffon Bruxelloi with alopecia.” he blushed, feeling awful. Gimli really is a good kid. Shy and obviously with a self-esteem problem—which he knew he added a bit of salt to the teenage wound.  

“Wow. You really are a piece of work, aren’t ya?” 

“Shut up. Your point?” 

“Ah, right. Well, Bard is another complicated individual. You said he looked like a homeless person—” 

“Which he does,” 

“ _But_  he just looks like that due to his work and is actually a very smart, dedicated person with a few surprises—which, I am very interested.” she bit her lip.  

“Didn’t you say you weren’t going to make a move?” 

“I am not.” she sighed. “But—” 

“You’re just that noisy.” Thranduil stood up and gathered his things. Tauriel was about to say something but closed her mouth. She couldn’t argue with that.  

 

During lunch, Thranduil walked towards the café. He really didn’t have a choice. Usually, he took last night’s leftovers from his home, reheat them and eat in peace in his office but since there was another mouth to feed because now Legolas brought Gimli every chance he gets, that Sunday there wasn’t anything left.  

He thought about ordering and heading back to his office but he thought it twice when he saw that there were no empty tables. 

With a sigh, he turned around to leave when someone called to him.  

“Hey,” he glanced and blink. 

“Hey,” it was Bard. He was just about to start eating. “you’re leaving so soon?” 

“Ah. Yes, there are no tables. I’ll just drink some coffee and go back to my office.” 

“You can eat here,” he gestured to the empty seat in front of him. Thranduil hesitated but Bard’s food looked so appetizing that his mouth watered.  

“If the waitress doesn’t come soon, I’ll leave,” he said as he took a seat.  

“Hello, what can I get you?” Thranduil looked up and cursed in his mind. That was  _too_  fast and he was hoping to wait a few minutes and leave. After Thranduil ordered with a disinterested face, the waitress left. 

“That was fast...” Thranduil muttered. 

“They know I’m Sigrid’s dad and she was one of the people that came to adopt one of the puppies,” he took a sip of his lemonade.  

“Special treatment sure feels nice,”  

“It comes in handy,”  

After a few seconds of awkward silence, Thranduil couldn’t help it anymore. “So, you eat here often then?” 

“No. Just when my brain is about to burst open,” he chuckled.  

“Ah. The SAT questions,” Thranduil waved his hand dismissively.  

“You remembered,” Bard smiled and Thranduil glanced away. 

“Yeah, how could I forget the reason for not noticing the daughter of your friend,” Thranduil smirked. Take that! 

Bard chuckled, his hair moving, revealing a bit his eyes. “I apologized to her,” 

Thranduil thought for a moment. It was hard for him to get the image of Bard reciting the paragraph that fateful day. Also, how should he ask that? “Bard, question,” he said trying not to sound interested if Bard answered or not. 

“Yes?” at that moment Thranduil’s food came and he couldn’t help to eat first. He didn’t realize he was that hungry until he was chewing.  

Thranduil took a sip from his water, “You said that you didn’t understand art but you still managed to recite a whole paragraph. Did you read the book?” Bard shook his head.  

“I just read the first page.” he wiped his mouth.  

Thranduil scoffed. “You read one page until you memorized the whole thing?” he shook his head, it really sounded fake but he decided to let it go. 

“Nop. Just once.” Bard took a bite of his food. Thranduil looked at his weird. “Bwhaht?” he asked with his mouth full. This guy... 

But Thranduil just chuckled. “What? You have a photographic memory or something?” he said jokingly.  

It took months for Thranduil to absorb that book deeply, deconstruct each paragraph, understanding what the author wants you to know but also forming your opinion at the same time. And this guy just said he read it  _once_?  

“Yup.” Bard took another bite.  

“Huh?” 

Suddenly there was a tap on the window and Thranduil looked up and saw a Tauriel with her hand cupped around her face, very close to the window. The sudden appearance made him jump and gasp. Quickly Bard looked back and chuckled.  

“She is a fun person,” Bard said.  

“Annoying,” said Thranduil as Tauriel came in and smiled widely at Thranduil. 

“So,” she said teasingly. “you guys are eating.” 

“Oh, you have eyes. What a surprise,” said Thranduil in monotone but the sarcasm was there.  

“The surprise is  _here_.” she made a circular motion with her finger, the smile still there.  

Thranduil sighed. “Did you eat?” 

“Yes.” 

“Then why are you here?” 

“To witness.” Thranduil rolled his eyes.  

Then he looked at his wristwatch. “You have somewhere to be, Tauriel.” she chuckled.  

“Right! This is just... like a solar eclipse. You know you shouldn’t look at it directly but you just can’t help it.” Again, Thranduil sighed and ate quickly, sipping his water and taking his wallet. “Ah, what?” 

“I am done eating, I am going to pay. Let’s go.” Tauriel pouted but stayed behind a bit.  

“Wait for me,” said Bard getting up but Thranduil was already at the counter.  

Thranduil wasn’t expecting the  _three_  of them walking together towards the campus. Heck, he wasn’t even expecting walking with either. This was the time to digest and just look around, thinking. Now Tauriel was talking with Bard, who they seem really chummy. 

It’s not fair to be the third wheel.  

“Bard!” called a female voice from behind them.  

There was a spark in his eyes and a smile appeared. Tauriel and Thranduil looked to see a woman with light brown hair and brown eyes. She was carrying a few grocery bags and was accompanied by a man in his late thirties.  

Tauriel knew who she was, after all, she did her research. She positioned herself next to Thranduil and nudged him with her elbows. They locked eyes for a second and Thranduil knew what his best friend was saying. So, this was Bard’s ex-wife?  

“Excuse me for a second,” said Bard and walked towards them.  

Tauriel and Thranduil could see how comfortable he seemed but there was a sadness in his eyes. Thranduil had to admit that, once again, Tauriel was right. People are just complicated individuals and he felt sorry for the guy.  

There have been cases where people who hadn’t gotten the mark had fallen in love with other markless people, live together for years and created families only to end when one of them get the marks. And for the looks of it, Bard was one of those cases.  

But that being said, Thranduil felt awkward and  _all_  of them had places to be. “Should we like... leave?” 

“Wait, I wanna see where this goes.” Thranduil clicked his tongue and started walking on his own. This was none of his business.  

“Oh, your friends are leaving,” said Bard’s ex-wife after their tiny conversation about little Tilda. Bard looked back and saw Tauriel waving her fingers, looking a bit apologetic and walking towards Thranduil.  

Bard sighed and looked back at her. “They are not my friends. They are just colleagues from another department.” 

“Oh! Still, they just left.” Bard shrugged. “Also, you’re still going to work like this?” Bard chuckled a bit embarrassed. “SATs?” 

Bard smiled tenderly. “SATs.” she chuckled.  

“Well, I have to go.” she lifted her hands showing the bags. “Tell Sigrid I’ll call her tonight.”  

Bard nodded and watched as his ex-wife walked side by side with her soulmate, smiling at him like she used to smile at Bard before that fateful day. No, something was different alright and it stung.  

Stung because she will never look at him that way and that made him feel lonely. Bard had learned that he doesn’t need a soulmate to love in this world. All it took was dedication and patience and good communication—not a cosmic helping hand that science hasn’t yet proven how it works. 

It just does but since Bard has been a child, he has been bombarded with the  _true love_  idea that one has to have another person to be complete. He didn’t believe in that. He didn’t care that the marks were a chemical imbalance, or hormones or whatever, all he knew that he was going to be stronger than that. 

What he didn’t consider was maybe the other person wasn’t strong when it came to the mark. Heck, he didn’t even consider the other getting one in the future.  

What a somber that night was.  

Every time the memory of it came back, he would substitute with a math equation. For example, like right now, Bard was picturing the white paper in his mind where question number 8 said, 

 _If_ _x is the average (arithmetic mean) of m and 9, y is the average of 2m and 15, and z is the average of 3m and 18, what is the average of x, y, and z in terms of m?_  

 _A) m+6_  
 _B) m+7_  
 _C) 2m+14_    
 _D) 3m+21_  

And then he started walking, alone.  

 

After the day was over, Thranduil arrived at his house to be greeted by Clio trotting towards him. Though he expected the puppy to be a bit more enthusiastically happy to see him to a point of annoyance, she just cocked her head to the side and he bent down to caress her head. 

Bard’s words resonated in his mind and he sighed.  

“I guess you miss your mother, huh?” Thranduil picked the puppy, who licked once his jaw and looked at him. Clio wagged her tail but stayed put in his arms. He then pressed his face against her fur and— 

“Adda?” Thranduil jumped—today has been the days of surprises and his heart wasn’t used to it. Legolas was still in his uniform even at this hour, which meant that Gimli was there.  

“Isn’t late to be having guests at the house?” Thranduil didn’t look at him as he walked up the stairs with Clio in his arms. Legolas didn’t meet his gaze. “Does he have someone to pick him up?” 

“...yes.” 

“Do you have homework?” 

“No.” 

“Does he?” 

“Yes.” 

“Then why are to taking up his time for him to study?” 

“I am helping him study.” Thranduil kicked Legolas’ room door making Gimli jump.  

“Good evening, Gimli. What subjects are you struggling with?” 

“Adda!” Gimli blushed. 

“Umm...” 

“Math! He is studying math...” 

“Ah.  _Math_.” the way Thranduil said it made Legolas look at his father weird. He knew that Thranduil wasn’t fond of the subject but to show it in his voice was new to him. “Well, I am pretty sure you will be acing whatever test or quiz you have since my son is good in  _every_  subject,” Gimli looked at Legolas with a questioning gaze and Legolas shook his head slightly. “I know you’re in good hands but the hour is late and you need to go home.” 

“Right,” said Gimli taking out his cellphone.  

Then Thranduil looked at his son. “Even if I am not in the house, the door stays  _open_.” Thranduil gave a serious stare and then went to his room. 

When he closed the door, Thranduil sat on the bed and placed Clio on his lap. Her tail was still wagging but didn’t move. She was so adorable, he had to admit it. Maybe putting her on the bed wouldn’t do any harm.  

Thranduil placed her gently on the bed and just looked at her. A small smile appeared and he took his cellphone and took a picture. Then he took another one. Thranduil even took one of the toys to make her play on the bed while he took a video. Oh, he was having fun alright. Now he understood why people obsessed over their pets.  

He sat and sent the picture to Tauriel and a text that followed,  _One_ _time wouldn’t hurt._  

Then immediately Tauriel replied with a crying emoji, a pink heart with sparkles emoji and a text that said,  _Bard would be so proud of you!_  

Thranduil decided to ignore that and placed Clio on the floor. 

 

Thranduil heard a giggle. A tiny giggle from the corner of the hall. Tiny fingers pressed against the concrete and two bright blue eyes peered, waiting for someone. The black curls bounced as he gasped and hid again.  

There were no adults in sight and the kid seemed to be alone.  

“Little one, are you lost?” though Thranduil knew the kid didn’t seem in distress, it was a way of asking if he was alone. Why’s there a small kid in the university this early? 

The kid looked up, shocked when a tall and serious man talked to him in a deep voice. For some reason, the kid thought that he was going to be in trouble and refused to answer.  

“Good move, little one. But I can’t leave you alone. Where are your parents?” but the kid didn't answer making Thranduil sigh. Then he bent down, getting on eye level and pointed at the bench. “You see that bench? Want to sit there in the meantime? You can see part of the campus there and maybe you can see your parents.” 

The little kid looked back and hesitated.  

“Here,” said Thranduil taking his wallet out. “You can see here my name and that I am a professor here.” It was an ID given by the university. It had a serial number, the department, his photo, and full name. “Would you keep that safe for me in the meantime.” the kid took it and nodded.  

The kid stood on the bench, the ID pressed against his chest, taking the responsibility with seriousness as he looked down at the students down below. Tauriel arrived and asked him with a gaze about the kid. He shrugged and he gave her his ceramic mug. 

Bard arrived but he didn’t notice Thranduil. He was too busy looking at another piece of paper, pausing on his tracks ever so often.  

“Little one, look at this. You see that man?” the kid nodded. “Believe it or not he is a professor here.  What if a told you that that airhead—I mean, that person would either get hit with the door or bump with it.” the kid looked at Bard intensely until the door opened, hitting him in the head. 

“Bard! For Eru’s sake!” yelled Tauriel when she noticed Bard crutching down on the floor and rubbing his head. “Are you okay!?” 

Thranduil chuckled and the kid hid giggles with his tiny fists. “Told you,” 

“I-I am fine...” he hissed.  

Tauriel walked towards Thranduil and placed the mugs on the bench and went to see if Bard was bleeding or something. “See, little one? You have to be aware of your surroundings, alright? We don’t want you to get hurt.” the kid shook his head.  

A faint voice was calling someone very desperately. “Frodo! Frodo where are you!”   

The kid looked over and waved his hand in the air and yelled, “Uncle Bilbo!” Thranduil looked up at the kid and made the connection. So, this is the relative mister Baggins was talking about.  

“How did you get—stay right there!” Bilbo yelled back and ran towards the department. When he got there, he almost fainted when he saw his professor sitting next to his nephew. “Oh, my lord... Frodo.” he was trembling and sweating at this point.  

Little Frodo jumped down and hugged Bilbo’s leg. “You found me!” 

Bilbo bent down and examined the little boy’s face and arms. “Are you hurt? How many times have I told you to not leave my side! I was worried sick!” 

Frodo looked down, feeling bad. “I’m sworry...” Bilbo sighed and patted his head. 

“Please, don’t do this again,” Frodo nodded. Then he stood up, looking embarrassed. “I apologize for my nephew, professor. Frodo is five but I hope he didn’t cause any trouble.” Thranduil took a sip of his coffee and shook his head.  

“No. He was very obedient. Oh,” he said uncrossing his leg and extending his palm. “I believe you have done your duty of protecting something of mine,” Thranduil gave a soft smile.  

“Frodo?” asked Bilbo, confused. 

Frodo extended his little arms and gave Thranduil his ID. Bilbo was confused and embarrassed at the same time and Thranduil gave him a wink and then said to Frodo, “Thank you, Frodo.” Frodo nodded and smiled, his cheeks going a bit pink. 

“Umm... Professor Greenleaf, again thank you. Umm... I should get going. Today was hectic but if I go now, I can take him to school.” 

“I’ll see you later, Mister Baggins.” Bilbo nodded and left with little Frodo. 

Tauriel placed her head on Thranduil’s shoulder. “Wasn’t that the cutest kid ever? Did you look at those eyes? So big!” 

“Yes, but no one can beat my son at that age.” Tauriel scoffed and moved away.  

“I didn’t know you were the kids’ type,” said Bard, still massaging his head.  

Thranduil raised an eyebrow. “What’s that supposed to mean?” Bard shrugged. “I have a son, you know. I know how to deal with kids.” 

“You can be good to  _your_  kid but with others can be the total opposite,” 

“Again, what is that supposed to mean?” Tauriel giggled.  

“Don’t take it personally, babe,” she patted his shoulders. “It’s just... your face.” Again, Thranduil tried his best not to be offended. “You can be very... intimidating. I’ve told you this many times before.” 

“There is no need to get offended,” said Bard, opening his paper and scratching his stubble. “Just an observation.” 

“Keep your observations, Professor Bowman,” Thranduil stood up. “What bothers me is that you would think I would ignore a child without adult supervision,”  

“I didn’t say that.” 

“Boys, boys,” said Tauriel linking his arm around Thranduil’s. “Time to work. Time to work.” then she pulled Thranduil away while Bard waved at them goodbye and going back to his paper.  

 

During lunch, Thranduil ate at his office.  

Finally, some peace and quiet! These moments make a difference in how he will behave during the rest of the day. Thranduil would eat, listen to some podcasts, or read a new book, grade papers or go review what he will teach on the next classes. 

But he still had in his mind Bard’s  _observation_. Thranduil knew that he was hard to approach and, during the years, he had worked hard on it for it to work. Those who wish to speak to him and get to know him have to fight their way in. Just like Tauriel said about testing people. 

Why waste time on a person who will add no value to his daily life? 

He would rather be alone than spend time with someone who isn’t compatible. Truth be told, he did make Tauriel jump through some hoops as she mentioned but she was a stubborn one and it was worth it. She can be super annoying but now he knows he can trust her and she has always been super interesting and keeps him humble even when Thranduil refuses to see what’s in front of him. 

Though it takes some time for him to get there. 

But with Bard. Gosh, he came into his life like a hurricane just when the soulmate started. Did Thranduil need a new friend? Now that he thought about it, he can’t blame Bard for thinking he isn’t good with kids.  _Anyone_  with a set pair of eyes would think that but Bard was now becoming part of his routine and it bothered him that Bard would think of him as a stone-cold asshole—which, again, he had worked on that image.  

The fact that Thranduil was contradicting himself was pure bonkers.  

Then Thranduil looked at his phone and texted Tauriel saying,  _did you know that Bard has a photographic memory? He doesn’t look like the type to retain that much information._  

Within the second, Tauriel answered,  _Really?! Oh,_ _wooooow_ _! That makes him more interesting than before!_ Then it followed by a drooling emoji. Then another text came in from her saying,  _that man IS full of surprises. I like him._  

 _Date him,_ _Tauriel_ _. You’re practically head over heels for that man._  

 _We all know that would end in DISASTER! No way! It doesn’t feel right, dude. I know this. I have like a sixth sense to this stuff. Plus, what if I get a soulmate in the middle of dating him._ _Uff_ _! I’d hate to see his face._  

 _Why? There is no harm in dating._  

 _One, because it doesn’t take a genius to see why the guy divorced. He probably suffered enough PLUS I doubt Bard would even say yes to a date with me and two... Like I said, I like attention. He isn’t the type to do that._  

 _You don’t know him enough to know that._  

 _Then why don’t YOU date him? Hm?!_  

 _Goodbye,_ _Tauriel_ _._ And then Thranduil put his phone on silence. 

 

Wednesday morning, Thranduil saw Bard but he was sitting on the bench—on  _his_  bench, looking outside with a Styrofoam cup. No paper in sight. He was still as disheveled as ever but it was different. His mind was somewhere else. 

When Thranduil got his coffee in his ugly mug he walked towards Bard.  

“Good morning,” he said with a tone that made Bard feel like there was still tension between them. 

“You’re still mad at me, I see.” but Bard still didn’t know why Thranduil went out of his way to talk to him.  

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Ah, so Professor Greenleaf is the type to avoid confrontation when it suits him. “Would you be so kind as to move positions?” 

Bard did so, not wanting to start another fight. He knew that this was Tauriel’s and Thranduil’s spot and now he knew why they liked it so much. The view was great, it had a pleasant breeze and it’s perfect for coffee. He guessed he was trespassing. 

Thranduil sat and crossed his leg as he looked over. “How’s Clio?” Thranduil glanced at him. Bard didn’t like the awkward air between them so he scanned in his brain for something to start a conversation.  

“She’s good.”  

“I see you put her on the bed,” Thranduil let out a sharp breath through the nose and rolled his eyes. “Tauriel showed me.” 

“Of course she did,” he shook his head. “But Clio still sleeps on her bed.” Bard nodded looking outside. 

After a few seconds of silence, Bard asked, “So, where is Tauriel? She’s supposed to be here by now.” Thranduil raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Are you interested in her?” Bard’s eyes widened and shook his head.  

“What? No! N-No! I mean, you two are a thing, right? It’s obvious.”  

“So, if we weren’t a thing you would pursue her?” Again, Bard could feel his ears getting warmer.  

“No!” Thranduil hid his smile with his mug as he took a sip, repressing his desire to laugh in Bard’s face. A little payback wouldn’t hurt plus looking at Bard being embarrassed was very satisfying. “I swear I do not like her like that!” 

“Why? Is there something wrong with her?” Bard threw his head back as he covered his face with his hands. He was even redder than before.  

“Nothing! She is funny and beautiful—” 

“I knew you wanted something with her.” At this point, Thranduil wasn’t hiding his smile but Bard was too busy trying to come up with an answer that wouldn’t make things worse.  

Bard then placed his hand on Thranduil’s knee and looked straight into his eyes making Thranduil drop the smile and swallow a bit. “Thranduil, trust me when I say this that even though Tauriel is amazing, I have no plans of dating  _anyone.”_  

“I swear to Eru!” said Tauriel entering the office like a hurricane. Thranduil looked at his wristwatch and made a face. She barely made it. When Tauriel made it back, she was visually pissed. “This day can’t get any worse!” her cheeks were flushed.  

“Are you alright?” asked Bard but then leaned back when he saw Thranduil glancing at him.  

“I have been better.” she took a sip of her coffee and sighed. “I spilled my paint water and it splattered all over one of my drawings.”  

“Yikes.” 

“Fucking yikes indeed! Now I have to do it all over again. Now I have to miss one of my pottery classes, which I didn’t want to do!” 

Thranduil smirked and leaned over Tauriel. “I know something that will make you laugh,” Bard’s face went from concerned to a you-wouldn't-dare face and it made Thranduil feel a bit giddy on the inside.  

“Please, anything that will make me feel less hopeless.” she sighed. 

“Thranduil... please,” Bard said, pleading. Tauriel looked at both men, figuring out that something happened between them and she missed it.  

“What happened?” 

Having power over Bard felt good, and even if it was going to end in a few seconds, he wanted to savor it for as long as possible. Just looking at his desperate face made his morning, and probably his entire day. 

“Our dear friend, Bard over here thinks that you—” 

“Oh, my gods! Stop!” Bard hung his head low, his curls bouncing a bit and the sun hitting some of his gray hair, making them shine a bit.  

“Thranduil, what did you do?”  

Finally, Thranduil couldn’t help but start laughing. He hadn’t laughed like that in a while and Tauriel and Bard looked at him confused and surprised. Thranduil wasn’t the type to show many emotions but here he was, his mouth open in a laugh, his blue eyes squinting and his cheek flushed.  

“Oh, my lord... Bard. You really are something,” that made Bard blush but he still didn’t know what was happening. Then Thranduil grabbed Tauriel’s sleeve and pulled it playfully and said, “Bard thinks you and I are dating.” 

Tauriel groaned loudly, “Here we go again.” 

“What!?” Bard looked back and forth, trying to figure things out.  

But then Tauriel took pity on Bard and chuckled. “The day he and I date, will be the day that I’ll dye my hair blond... never.”  

Bard then looked at Thranduil shaking his head in disbelief. “You... wicked man.” 

“Wait,” Tauriel faced Thranduil. “you made him believe we were together? 

“Yeah, he was making fun of me,” 

Tauriel sighed and then laughed. “This man,” she pointed at Thranduil and he pushed her finger away. “is the epitome of pettiness, alright Bard? Gods know how long he would have made you believe such a  _lie_ ,”  

Thranduil shrugged. “I never said that you and I are dating, Tauriel. He thought from the beginning we were. Bard was the one who said that it was, and I quote, obvious.”  

“Well, anyone with a pair of eyes would believe it,” scoffed Bard.  

“The thought of seeing him naked makes my skin crawl,” Said Tauriel and Thranduil shuddered. “We are just friends—best friends.” 

“Oh... so, one of you bats for the other team,” Tauriel screamed and then laughed. With her hand, she ruffled his hair so hard Bard winced.  

“Eru have mercy on this man! Seriously, neither of us are gay—well, in my case,” Tauriel made a peace sign and then she looked at Thranduil, who wouldn’t meet her eyes.  

Each of them had their own adventures here and there but nothing definitive. It wasn’t uncommon for people to know themselves and explore different routes when the world revolves around soulmates. When there is something so set on stone, knowing that it will happen only made them want to seek other alternatives. 

Some decide to just wait for the right one, some just test the waters a bit and have fun until the mark comes. In the case of Tauriel, she discovered that she liked men, women and anyone who didn’t conform to society’s gender norms. Her late teens and early twenties were about self-discovery and learning from other people. 

Thranduil, on the other hand, was a bit shyer about the matter. His father was very strict and prohibited any kind of involvement with people who wouldn’t enrich his brain. Being reckless wasn’t coded in the Greenleaf bloodline. This made it difficult for him. There were times that he was invited to parties and he would be noticed by either a girl or a boy and with both, he felt the need to  _interact_  but there was this tiny voice in his head that pulled him back. 

It wasn’t until he got his mark that he believed all his answers about his sexuality were answered.  

But we all know that it’s not that simple. 

“ _but_  nop,” said Tauriel.  “sadly we are not.”  

“Is that really your only reasoning?” asked Thranduil. 

Bard looked at Thranduil suspicious. “I have to be more alert when I’m with you, Professor Greenleaf,” Bard stood up. “I’m not falling for your traps again,”  

Thranduil scoffed. “We’ll see,” 

“Yes, we will.” and then walked away, throwing his cup on the trashcan. 

Tauriel sat down and looked at Thranduil, “So are you finally letting things go? You seem to be having fun.” she smirked devilishly.  

Thranduil looked at her seriously, “Not as much fun as you will have when you have to start drawing your piece again,” Tauriel flipped him off and both of them went to work.  

 

On the way to his home, he felt the itch/tickle on his forearm.  

He had forgotten about the mark and it made him jerk when Thranduil felt it again to a point that another car honked his horn. His heart was beating fast and he let out a big  _fuck_  as he switched lanes.  

The good news was that Thranduil has been keeping his mind occupied with other things that the mark has become a distant worry but the downside of that is that when it  _does_  happen—just because he forgot doesn’t mean it went away—it takes him by surprise and all his feelings that he had buried inside, comes back again.  

Thranduil decided to wait until he was home to check what it was. Again, it’s never his intention to write on his skin but, because of the mysticism of the soul mark, he didn’t have another choice but to look out of mere curiosity.  

When he parked his car on the driveway, he took a deep breath and rolled his sleeve up and, “What the hell is this?” Thranduil said as he saw a bunch of dots.  

One of the dots was bigger than the other and he could see that it was drawing with a blue pen. It had like twelve dots that didn’t make sense to Thranduil. Then the itching started again and he could see lines connecting the dots.  

Even he had to admit that watching the lines appear was fascinating. It brought back memories when Thranduil got them many years ago—how he touched them, tracing with his fingers the lines until he saw the complete drawing. 

But as the line continued, it still didn’t make sense to Thranduil. With a shaky sigh, he took his agenda and drew it. There was no way he was taking a picture. He didn’t want to have evidence that he had new markings. Plus, no one looked inside the agenda and even if someone did, it’s just a drawing.  

On the last page, there were the other markings he had gotten earlier. Why was he keeping records of them, gods only know but he cursed in the back of his mind the lack of autonomy right now. Thranduil convinced himself that it was in case something happens—what, you may ask? Not even Thranduil knows but one thing is for certain: that was just a cheap excuse.  


	4. Canis Major

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOAH! I AM BACK!  
> All my fics are gonna take a bit more time to finish because I have other works that are unfinished.  
> Sorry for the delay!  
> This one is a bit short but I hope you like it!

The sudden tap on the door made  Thranduil  jump, sending his agenda in the air. His son backed away, startled too and raised his hands and mouthed a  _ sorry _ . His heartbeat couldn’t get any faster and  Thranduil  could feel it pulsating all over his body. Quickly, he pushed down his sleeve and placed h is agenda inside his bag.

“Add a ,  you ok? ” 

Legolas was wearing normal clothes, meaning Gimli wasn’t there.  Clio was too busy sniffing her  surroundings . 

“I was just writing something down. It’s okay.” he closed the door and walked inside, fiddling with the keys. When he placed his things on the table, he bent down and caressed Clio’s fur. “It’s good to know that you and the kid aren’t joined at the hip,” he said while smiling at his dog.

Legolas  didn’t say anything but Thranduil could tell. 

“What? You guys go to school together and then s ometimes at the mall or my house. Siamese twins have nothing on you two,  apparently .” 

“Weren’t you and  mom  the same?” Legolas said walking away, tired of his dad’s sass. 

“Your mother and I understood personal space so that the relationship could flourish. How could I miss her if she was with me all the time? ” 

Thranduil  paused for a moment. 

His own words were a slap in the face... he said this but  Thranduil’s  situation was different now. H e was never getting her back and  he  realized that maybe... wait, he can’t retract now. Legolas waited for him to continue but his father just ended the conversation thereby changing the topic. 

“W ell, anyway, w hat do you want to eat?” Legolas just answered vaguely and took Clio with him to his room. 

Leave it to his dad to close himself up when things g o t personal. Legolas was getting tired of his attitude and that only made him close himself off even more. How c an  they have a heart to heart conversation if  Thranduil  wasn’t sharing his own feelings? How could Legolas tell his father that he wasn’t the perfect son  Thranduil  thought he  was  when the tiniest flaw sent him into a spiral of  stress ? 

At this point, it wasn’t even worth it.

Bard sat on the edge of the empty bed and sighed.

The day had been fun—well, being embarrassed by a man who clearly still had issues with him could not be considered  as “fun”  but he realized that maybe... he was starting to consider th is a  _ friendship _ ? 

Well,  Thranduil  did say  _ our dear friend _  when he was talking about Bard but should he take that seriously? Well, that man looks like the type of person to say things and mean it. Heck, he doesn’t even look like the type to lie. 

The week overall was interesting. 

Bard saw his ex-wife with her soulmate which was something he wasn’t fond of. It wasn’t like his opinion in the matter mattered at all. He was just the unlucky man who fell in love with another mark-less person and raised a family and then was robbed of it. Sadly, Bard still loved her very much. Just because her feelings changed when  the mark  came didn’t mean that he stopped feeling what he felt.

He was very much in love with her. 

Bard looked back at the empty space that her wife used to occupy. Bard didn’t want her to leave, he begged her to reconsider and look back at all the beautiful memories they shared before the inevitable happened. She said that she c ouldn’t  help it ; t hat it was a pull that not even their love could break and it  _ broke  _ him.

Why couldn’t she see how devastated he was? 

They were in such a good place. Her mark didn’t come when they were fighting or when things got rough. Hardly they ever argued and they considered themselves to be a team when raising their children and when making decisions.

Their relationship worked because they  _ built _  it. Both of them put the effort to get to know each other, to grow together and for what? So that another person co uld come  out of nowhere and enjoy what they made together? 

He’d be lying if he said he didn’t resent his ex-wife.  T hey  had  made a vow and they meant it—at least Bard did. Was what they had so  insignificant compared to the mark? How could she had given up so fast on them? Bard was so sure that he would have made the ultimate effort to stay with her if the roles were reversed. 

His feelings weren’t shallow , that was clear enough. 

For the love of  Eru , they had three children together!

“Da’?” knocked Sigrid. 

Bard wiped his tears and stood up, giving the door his back. “Yes?” she opened it.

“I am going to a study group at the library. I’ll be back around seven.” Bard didn’t face her and nodded.

“Right. Call me when you get there and call me when you leave,”

“Yeah. Yeah. I know the drill.” and then she closed the door. 

When he was alone again, he looked for his clothes and went to the bathroom to take a shower. He was tired and all the numbers he had memorized and analyzed were piled up like a stack of paper waiting to be revised once more. Bard just needed the warmth of the hot water to distract him a bit.

As he looked at the mirror, he saw the tiny drawing he did when he was waiting for one of his students to come to his office and talk about their exam. Sure, he could have looked at the SATs questions but he liked doing that during the morning when he’s on his way to get coffee. 

There have been a few times where he  _ had _  to do it in his home but he tried his best not too. 

The drawing was of the  _ Canis _ _  Major _  and he loved all the things that had to with the night sky. He memorized all their names and the stars that made them. His favorite was that one because... well... he liked dogs. It was a cute constellation and he had read about it several times.

And also, there was an ulterior motive.

Bard wanted to make sure that he still didn’t have a soulmate. It was a risky gamble and he played out in his head all the possible scenarios  if it  happen ed . There were times where he would have answered if the person wrote back and there were sometimes that he would just ignore it, not giving the cosmos the satisfaction. 

Tauriel  said that  Thranduil  was petty and he guessed he was too. 

But so far there was no mark.  No answer. 

Which made him angrier at the universe for taking his wife away and leaving him all alone in the world with these feelings that he ha d  yet to get rid of. Bard knew that he was acting selfishly. Using a person to forget another didn’t felt right but also ignoring them and taking away their right to love was also something that kept him up at night. 

Bard turned on the shower and waited for the room to steam up as he smudged the drawing from his forearm. It was  less visible but still there . 

Just  like his feelings and beliefs. 

Thranduil  arrived at the halls of philosophy and saw Bard sitting on his side of the bench. He raised an eyebrow and stopped walking making  Tauriel  bump into him a bit. He took his ugly mug from his bag and gave it to her and walked towards the intruder.

Tauriel  just rolled her eyes and entered Gandalf’s office. He was really a pain in the butt sometimes—most of the time—always.

“For someone with a photographic memory, you sure forget what was  implied ,” Bard looked up and gave a smile. More like a satisfactory smile. Seeing  Thranduil  annoyed made him feel a little better after what he pulled yesterday.

“And what was  implied ?”

“To move,” Bard looked at this Styrofoam cup and took his time to move away. 

“I didn’t know that side had your name on it,”

“I didn’t know we had to f o llow the name rule to respect other people’s property,” Bard scoffed.

“The university owns this bench, not you,”

“I have always sat here for years and that means it’s mine. At least during this time. How long have you been here? Weeks? I outrank you. Respect my spot.” Bard shook his head as he chuckled.

“I didn’t know the famous Professor  Thranduil  Greenleaf had such a childish side,”  Thranduil  just stared at him with his blue eyes, unfazed.

“I know what you’re doing. I am good at this game,”

“And what  game  is that?” 

Thranduil  crossed his legs and gave Bard the most polite but insincere smile he could muster. There was no answer but Bard was in it to win it. 

“Don’t you have some SAT questions you have to resolve or something?” 

“Is part your game answering a question with another question?” 

“Professor Bowman?” the way  Thranduil  said it raised the hairs on his arms, something that rarely happens. 

“Yes, Professor Greenleaf?”  Thranduil  opened his mouth to say something when  Tauriel  kicked the door and walked towards them. 

She gave  Thranduil  his mug and sat in the middle of them.  Tauriel  didn’t seem to notice the tension (which was odd because she was sharp as a tack) which meant that something was on her mind. Now he felt obligated to ask.

“What’s the matter?”  Thranduil  asked. 

Tauriel  snapped out of it and shook her head and dismissed it with a hand gesture. 

Thranduil  didn’t ask anymore. He knew well enough that there was something there. But he didn’t  press  on the matter because, one,  Thranduil  knew that she will tell him eventually and two because Bard was there. There are things that are too personal for an outsider and the fact that  Tauriel  didn’t voice it out meant that it was something very personal.

“You sure?” asked Bard, which made  Tauriel  look at him.  _ Just give it a rest _ , thought  Thranduil .  _ She isn’t going to say anything.  _ “Because this is the first  time I’ve seen you very quiet.”

Thranduil  hid his smile with his mug.

“I can be quiet when I want to,” Bard gave her a look.

“Right,” she rolled her eyes. 

“It’s nothing to worry about. Just... I am turning thirty-five in a few  days .” Bard made a surprising look.

“Oh! Congratulations in advance.”  Tauriel  thanked him. 

“That reminds me that I am throwing a small party at Durin’s Bar just a few blocks from the university.  Wanna  come?” 

What a smooth way to change the subject. 

“Sure?” that made  Tauriel  smile. 

“Perfect! Give me your phone number so that I can text you later the day and the hour. It’s casual—it's a bar after all.” 

Bard watched with a bit of fascination as she did so. He didn’t have a lot of friends—he could literally count them with his fingers.  Celeborn  was one of them and it was  mostly work-related . They had casually conversed here and there but nothing that would spark a friendship that could go beyond the pages that were sent to him to be revised.

His ex-wife was considered his best friend but it was hard trying to be her friend at the moment due to the fact that Bard still harbored feelings for her and she got the mark from another person. She  seemed to move past the whole situation, which hurts him a lot. 

In his faculty, he rarely talked to people.  They were too busy with their own work and all they talked about was their own topics. Like, about this new research, this new discovery, this new formula and so forth. Bard loves to learn but as he absorbs all of that information at once, it can cause him a  migraine  so he avoids it. 

This is why these shallow conversations were heaven to him.

Back in high school he was a loner, stuck in the library studying, memorizing and learning different things (mostly science and math-related) and back in collage things didn’t change much since he was recognized as one of the top students there, earning his Summa Cum Laude medal, scholarships for his masters and doctorate and was even scouted by a few programs.

How he managed to raise a family was beyond other people... but, he did consider his ex-wife and himself a team. 

This didn’t leave room for other types of people and activities and it felt good to be asked out to do something other than work and math (though he really loves math) 

Bard was actually looking forward to it.

When  Tauriel  handed him his phone, she patted her thighs playfully and stood up. 

“Well, I have to run, there are some things I have to take care of before  class  starts.” she chugged what little was left of her coffee and patted  Thranduil’s  shoulders. 

Something was definitely on her mind. 

Thranduil  and Bard forgot what they were talking before  Tauriel  came and now they  were in silence , looking at the campus and soaking in the morning sun. Bard was enjoying the  quiet and the background noise  but he still spoke, getting  Thranduil’s  attention.

“How are  Tauriel’s  parties?” 

“How you’d expect them to be,”  Thranduil  simply stated. 

That made Bard lean back and  w h is t led. 

“That hardcore?” that made  Thranduil  smile a bit.

“Well,  that was  back when she was still in her twenties. She has toned them down a bit but for sure something will happen.” Bard looked at him quizzically. “As in something will happen,” he repeated as if he wasn’t clear enough.

Bard still didn’t get it. “As in...?”

“Anything. Anything can happen,” 

“I am not much of a crazy party type of man,” he admitted .

“Clearly,” Bard rolled his eyes but chuckled. “but don’t worry. You don’t have to be part of the crazy. Only her and her other friends. I am just the guy who drives her safely to her home at the end of the night.”

“Oh. It still surprises me how  kind  you can be,” Bard like this back and forth comments and little fights. It was something that he didn’t know he was good at. Well, different people do bring out different traits.

Thranduil  looked at him unfazed. 

“Just don’t go to the party as your hobo self. Look presentable even if she said it was casual.”

“Ah. There it is,” Bard stood up when he looked at the time. “I’ll make the effort only because you asked me to, though you could have said it a little nicer.” 

Thranduil  scoffed and stood up too. 

“Trust me, I could be meaner. Take it or leave it.” Bard tried not to chuckle with his mouth full of the last drops of coffee and raised his hands in defeat. 

“Fine,” he threw the cup inside the trash can. “One day you will  _ have _  to talk to me nicer, you know that.” to that  Thranduil  let out a laugh because he couldn’t believe what this man is saying.

“Oh, please. In your dreams.” and with that, they went their separate ways.

The rest of the day sailed smoothly. 

Today the students participated and asked questions that  Thranduil  was more than prepared to answer. Some even came to his office to review a few doubts that couldn’t be voiced out during that hour and twenty minutes. 

Just when he was going to leave, there was a knock on the door and  Thranduil  saw Bilbo, still shying around as if this was the first  time  he has ever visited his professor. He looked like he was sweating—did he ran here?

“Sorry to bother you when you are about to close, Professor Greenleaf but I just got out of a shift and the coworker that was going to release me got in late and—”  Thranduil  gestured him to sit down and Bilbo sat (a bit too roughly) on the chair.

He hugged his bag as he took a deep breath. 

“What can I do for you today?”

“Just a need some more advice on my topic for the thesis. I was hoping to ask  again  for the book you leant me the other day and for more authors.”

Thranduil  remembered his old book and how messed up it got on a dreadful morning. 

“Well, I can lend you a new copy that I just recently got—the old one got into a little bit of an accident and it’s in no condition to be handled as it used too.” He looked for the book on his desk and gave it to Bilbo.

“Oh. I was hoping on reading the notes that you wrote on the pages. They were quite helpful.” 

“Well, if you have an idea where the  notes  might be on the pages,  then  you can take pictures. I will have to transfer all of those notes onto the new book but in the meantime, that’s all I can offer.” Bilbo nodded, understanding. Then Thranduil took a piece of paper and a pen. “Your thesis is about the comfort of the artist in their medium, correct?” Bilbo nodded as  Thranduil  wrote. “Here.”

“Thank you,”

“Study the artists and their history and i n t h e l i b r a r y l o o k f o r t h e s e t i t l e s . T h is s h o u l d h e l p e n o u g h . ” B i l b o s m i l e d .

He looked a bit relieved. “Thank you again. There's so much material that I don’t know where to look.” Bilbo chuckle d nervously. 

Thranduil  nodded, “So, how’s your nephew?” 

The question caught Bilbo a bit by surprise. 

“Oh, he is fine,” he smiled. “Such a curious little lad and—” then he gasped and looked inside the palm of his hand. 

Thranduil  could see his cheeks flushing and then closed his palm. “Are you alright?” he asked still knowing what was most likely happening. Bilbo nodded, troubled. “Well, I should be getting back home. Is there anything else that I can help you with?” his student shook his head. “Very well,”

When  Thranduil  closed his office, he noticed that Bilbo was still there. 

“Professor?” he hesitated. “I hope you don’t think that I am still looking help at this stage because of the...” he clenched his fist.

“Not at all,” Bilbo let out a sigh of relief. “Though I know that it’s something that has been on your mind.”

Bilbo  looked at him as if  Thranduil  was an all - seeing being. “I know what it’s like to have the mark. But I know you are a smart  and responsible  kid. I am pretty sure you know how to balance it all.” 

Bilbo nodded .

“I haven’t... written back,”

Thranduil  didn’t understand why Bilbo was sharing this with him, out of all people. But he didn’t stop him either because he figured  he  was looking for some kind of advice. Really, this kid was hoping for something like that from the wrong person. 

“It’s your choice if you write or not,” they both walked together. Bilbo still looked like he was confused and out of ideas. With a sigh,  Thranduil  continued. “I am not fond of soulmate marks if I am being honest. They are a pain, a ridiculous excuse, and a worn-out muse. Do you know how many artists have made art pieces about the soul mark?”

Bilbo nodded as he listened attentively to his professor.

“You know how many books and movies have been made about it?”  Thranduil  scoffed. “We’ve been bombarded by the “true love” idea that that’s all people seem to think and talk about—and I am not talking about you,”  Thranduil  clarified as he stopped and took out his keys. 

Bilbo realized that he was walking in the opposite direction and took a step back. 

“The point is, Bilbo that there will  _ always _  be time for the soulmate mark. It’s not going anywhere any time soon so, focus on your studies and try not to write on your skin. They will try to meet up and you don’t have time for that right now,”

Bilbo nodded, still feeling the sensation in his palm. One thing was to listen to his wise professor and the other is to put it in practice. Also, it was important to hear it from someone who already got their mark so maybe  Thranduil  had a point... right? To leave it alone and keep moving  forward...  right?

“Thank you, professor. I have to head back home,” Bilbo waved and headed back.

When  Thranduil  got in, he got a text from  Tauriel  saying that the party was on Saturday around nine PM and that she was going to text Bard.  Thranduil  replied with a  _ go nuts _  and she replied, seconds later,  _ plannin _ _ ’ _ _  on it _  followed by three red dress dancing lady emoji.

Bard was making dinner when  he  got a notification on his phone. He cleaned his hands on his jeans and looked from who it was. As he read the text, he put the stove on low and went to her daughter’s room.

He knocked and waited for Sigrid to hear a “yes?”

“Honey, I have  plans  this Saturday so I am going to talk to your mother about you spending the weekend there,” Sigrid looked at her father with a suspicious look.

“... why?” 

“I have plans,” he repeated.

“Hmm... I mean, I always stay with ma’ on the weekends,” 

And she was right. Bard didn't want to admit it but he wanted to use this as an excuse to talk to h is ex-wife . 

“Oh, right. I forgot.” 

Bullshit, total bullshit. 

“Can I ask what kind of plans do you have?”

“Just a casual hang-out,” he walked away but Sigrid wasn’t done. She stood up and caught up to him.

“Just a casual hang-out ? C ome on.” she pouted. “You don’t just “hang-out” she quoted with her fingers.

Bard continued cooking.

 “Well, this Saturday I will,” Sigrid smirked.

“Is it a date?”

“No.”

“Da’!”

“It’s a birthday party at Durin’s Bar.”

“You have  _ friends _ ?”

“I am still your father!” Sigrid laughed. “Show some respect. But yes, and I have not one but  _ two  _ friends,” Sigrid’s face beamed with surprise.

“Look at you,  you  social butterfly! Tell me who! Wait... is it Legolas’ father?” suddenly she squealed. “Tell me it’s Legolas’ father, oh my gods!”

“Well, with him it’s a little more complicated than that...But he will be there.”

“Not only you have friends, but you have  _ popular _  friends!” 

Bard sighed and shook his head .

“Sigrid, we are adults. That only works  i n high school.” 

“Nop. That man has to be  well  known where he works, I mean  _ look  _ at him and look at what kind of human he made!” Bard sighed again... teenage girls are amazing. “And what about the other friend. Are they popular? Good looking?”

“I don’t know. She is pretty, though.” Sigrid gasped.

“So, it  _ is  _ a date!”

“ Eru , give me strength,” Bard muttered. 

“Name! Maybe I can find her!” her father didn’t say anything, “Da’!”

“If I tell you, would you go back to your room?” Sigrid nodded enthusiastically. “She is a professor at the university, her name is  Tauriel .”

“On it!” she took her phone from her back pocket and types  Tauriel  and then _University of Gondor_. “Is she a redhead?” it looked like she didn’t have plans to go away.

“ Ujumm .”

“Da’... I am doing my best not to hit you. What do you mean she is just  _ pretty _ ? She is  _ gorgeous _ ! Look at her!” she pushed her phone too close to Bard’s face but still, he didn’t look. “She is famous! Oh, my gods! Oh! And there is a picture with Legolas’ father! Can two people  look  so perfect next to each other? Are they even real? Are they even from this world?”

Bard turned off the stove and went to get the plates, ignoring his daughter’s over-excitement. 

“How you manage to be friends with them? I mean, she is an  _ artist _ . ”

“Sigrid,”

“Are they dating?”

“No.”

“Right. Two beautiful people like them would be too much for this world if they were dating. It’s better if they are just friends.”

“And they aren’t soulmates either,”

“Oh, I know.” 

Bard looked at Sigrid. 

“How do you know that?”

Sigrid didn’t  look  at him, she just kept scrolling. 

“It’s a known fact that Legolas’ mother passed away when he was still a kid,” Bard placed a plate on the counter. He didn’t know what to say to that. “My gods... she is such a babe,” Bard rolled his eyes.

“Will you stop questioning your sexuality and serve yourself?”

Thranduil  went up the stairs and entered  Legolas’  room while he was studying.

The door was open as he looked around, realizing how much it has changed over the years. One it was dark blue, the windows covered in curtains with different planets, a night light that illuminated the ceiling with tiny dots like stars and stuffed animals. There were mostly elephants because that was his favorite animal

“Yes?” asked Legolas without looking up from his book.

“You will be staying with your grandfather this Saturday.”

“Why?” that made him turn around.

“Because I have an engagement with  Tauriel .” 

“Adda, I can just stay here. I’m sixteen.”

“I know you’re sixteen but I don’t want you staying here  alone . I’ll call father and let him know that he should be expecting you.” 

Thranduil  didn’t even wait for his son to say something and left but Legolas wasn’t done. He saw as his father t a k e  Clio from the floor and went down the stairs.

“I don’t get why I should stay with him? I've stayed home alone multiple times.”

“It’s good to spend some time with your grandfather, Legolas. Don’t be like that.”

“I just... I have plans for this weekend.”

“With Gimli, I presume?”

“And Aragorn.”

“They can pick you up from your grandfather’s place,”

“Adda, you don’t understand. Grandpa is... very strict. He goes to sleep at eight and hovers over me when I study.”

“He’s just old.”

“Can’t I just stay here? I promise I will come back before seven. It’s just a movie and then to the arcade,”  Thranduil  took the leash and took Clio outside as Legolas continued talking. “I promise I’ll come back before seven. I’m already ahead on my studies.”

“I don’t want you here alone,”

“This neighborhood has access control, there’s nothing wrong with me staying here.”

“I don’t want you here alone,  _ without _  supervision.” to that, Legolas stopped walking and scoffed.

“Are you serious?”  Thranduil  raised an eyebrow at his son’s tone. “You think I will do something with Gimli? Is that it? How little trust do you have in me?”

“Both of you are teenagers and soulmates. It’s  _ bound _  to happen,” Legolas blushed and looked away. 

“ _ Nothing _  will happen! Please, I won’t be alone. Aragorn will be there.”  Thranduil  rolled his eyes.

“I was a teenager before, Legolas. Telling me that another friend will be there doesn’t assure me anything. I know that kid would lie for you—I know him since he was a baby.”

“Aragorn isn’t like that,  adda .” 

Legolas was getting irritated because now his dad was talking about his only best friend in the world like that and also because he was not winning this argument. It wasn’t like Legolas didn’t love his grandfather but it was more like it was  _ suffocating _  being with him. 

The difference between his fa ther  and his grandfather w ere  that while  Thranduil  has this high expectation of him and trusts in Legolas intel l ectually, his  grandfather treats him like a little kid who doesn’t know what he’s doing and Legolas doesn’t know which is worse.

“This is the end of the discussion. Period.”

Legolas went to his room and  slammed  the door.

“Two more years,” he said. “two more years and I am getting the fuck out of this house.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know I made Thranduil a bit unlikable but this will pass.  
> Trust me, he isn't as bad as I make him out to be.
> 
> Tell me what you all think!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
